El Sunny de las Sorpresas
by Saiyajin-Heartless
Summary: Nami empieza a sentir algo por Sanji y esto la asusta, sus nakamas intentan ayudar a que todo funncione bien, al mismo tiempo Robin y Franky parecen tener una estrecha relación.SanjixNami!, y tambien RobinxFranky y algo de ZoroxTashigi y UsoppxKaya
1. Capítulo 1

_Mi primer fic! Bueno, todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y no a mi (logicamente), solo he hecho este fic por diversión y espero que os divierta a vosotros tambien. Si es posible dejen reviews para saber si os gusta o no... y ya está. El fic hace alusión a las parejas de One piece que me gustan, sobretodo Sanji y Nami ._

**IMPORTANTE: DEBEIS LLEGAR A VER LA SAGA DE THRILLER BARK PARA LEER ESTE FANFIC SIN TENER GRANDES SPOILERS. Es todo.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una oscura noche de tormenta, los rayos embestían por doquier y la lluvia caía fuerte, pero dentro del Sunny todo era comodidad. No había lugar para las preocupaciones mientras se escuchaba la buena música que tocaba el esqueleto, o degustando los exquisitos cócteles que preparaba cocinero. La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja no podía estar más a gusto, y la navegante no era una excepción, estaba tan animada como siempre.

NAMI- ¿Es que no vas a beberte eso, Chopper? ¡Pues me lo tomo yo!

CHOPPER- ¡No! No está bien que bebas tanto, Nami, puede sentarte mal…

ZORO- Tranquilo, doctorcillo, Nami puede aguantar diez barriles sin problemas, es un pozo sin fondo.

El pequeño reno no parecía muy convencido, pero no insistió más. La pelirroja se desperezó en su silla y se levantó.

NAMI- Creo que iré un rato a tomar el aire ¿Vienes, Robin?

Pero la arqueóloga no la escuchó, estaba demasiado distraída con la historia que le contaba Franky como para oírla, parecía muy entretenida. Nami sonrió y se dispuso a salir sola a cubierta, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo derecho del cocinero, siempre pendiente para ir con ella a cualquier sitio, y si era solos, mejor.

SANJI- ¿Me permites que te acompañe?- preguntó abriéndole la puerta.

NAMI- Claro, solo voy a despejarme un poco.

SANJI- ¿Con esta tormenta?

NAMI- Que parará en tres, dos, uno…-los rayos y la lluvia cesaron casi al instante.

SANJI- ¡Nami-swan es tan maravillosa!

Salieron a cubierta y contemplaron el mar por un rato, aún seguía estando un poco nublado, pero se iba despejando.

NAMI- Este barco es genial, ¿verdad?, ni siquiera esta tormenta lo tambalea, ni un poquito. Y además es precioso.

SANJI- Tú eres mucho más preciosa, Nami-swan – Sanji ya había encendido su cigarrillo y lo fumaba con elegancia, formando corazones con el humo.

NAMI- Chopper me ha empezado a dar una charla sobre los riesgos de beber alcohol en exceso, ¿a ti nunca te ha dicho nada del tabaco?

SANJI- No, supongo que sabe que no podría convencerme aunque lo intentara.

NAMI- Ya, yo tampoco le hago mucho caso…

Los dos soltaron una ligera carcajada. El cielo se despejó completamente y se llenó de estrellas, cuya luz provocaba unos bonitos reflejos plateados en el cabello rubio de Sanji. Nami se los quedó mirando un rato y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se sonrojó de repente. Aunque había girado la cabeza Sanji pudo apreciar las mejillas sonrosadas de la pelirroja, una visión que lo desconcertaba tanto como lo embelesaba. No pudo resistirse a intentar abordarla de nuevo.

SANJI- ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo mareada…- dijo aproximándose cada vez más a ella.

NAMI- Sí… puede que Chopper tuviera razón, jajaja- Su reacción empezaba a ponerla nerviosa.

SANJI- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?, podrías caerte por el camino… _solo un poco más cerca…_

NAMI- ¡No!, digo… gracias, pero voy a ver si viene Robin. Buenas noches.- Nami entró deprisa al camarote principal, dejando a un pensativo Sanji en cubierta.

SANJI- _Que raro en ella irse así, ¿la habré incomodado? No… imposible, Nami-san me apartaría si la molestara, no se iría. Pero… ¿puede ser que estuviera sonrojada? Nami-san sonrojada…_ – el simple pensamiento de lo que acababa de ocurrir dibujó un gran corazón en el ojo del cocinero (en los dos, supongo ). Su cigarrillo se fue consumiendo rápidamente.

Nami encontró a Robin en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, sonriendo a un alborotado Franky y riendo de vez en cuando.

NAMI- _Esa historia sí que tiene que ser divertida para que logre que Robin se ría tanto… ¬¬ _Robin, ya es tarde, ¿no vienes?

ROBIN- Sí, ya voy, buenas noches, carpintero-san.

FRANKY- ¡Mañana te seguiré contando!

Tras despedirse de los demás se fueron a su habitación.

ROBIN- Bueno… ¿y que tal afuera con el cocinero, has tardado mucho en volver?

NAMI- Sí, hacía buena noche.- respondió acostándose en su cama.

ROBIN- Ya veo… -volvió a ocultarse en su libro de historia.

NAMI- A que viene ese "ya veo"

ROBIN- A nada, ¿por qué? – preguntó sonriendo.

NAMI- Tú también has debido pasarlo muy bien con Franky, te reías mucho, ¿qué te contaba?

ROBIN- Historias.

NAMI- ¿Del tipo Usopp?

ROBIN- Más verosímiles, pero sí.

NAMI- ¿Y desde cuando te gustan ese tipo de historias?

ROBIN- Me parecen muy divertidas, y las cuenta muy bien.

Tras un largo rato decidieron apagar la luz y dormir. Algo misterioso se había apoderado del sueño de Nami, aunque estaba cansada no conseguía dormir asíque sin darse cuenta comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos, empezaba a visualizar un suave flequillo dorado cuando su amiga la hizo reaccionar.

ROBIN- Crees que es un buen tipo, ¿verdad?

NAMI- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ...pues, no se… espera, ¿de quién hablas?

ROBIN- Pues de Franky, de él hablábamos antes, ¿en quien pensabas tú?

NAMI- En… Sí, sí, es un buen tipo, pero, ¿a que viene eso?

ROBIN- Nada, solo vi que no estabas dormida y pensé en preguntártelo. Bueno, buenas noches.

NAMI- _Qué cosas más raras tiene esta Robin… Espera, ¿le ha llamado Franky? Que raro en ella usar el nombre propio para alguien, lo normal hubiera sido "carpintero-san" o algo así… Que si es un buen tipo… ¿y Sanji? ¿Es un buen tipo? Sí, de los mejores que hay, sobretodo para una chica. Se porta bien con todas… Es cierto, es así con todas, yo no soy nadie especial… Tan solo me tiene más cerca, me trata igual que a Robin, o que a Vivi… Y que puedo esperar… Sanji tan solo es un mujeriego… ¿Sanji? ¿¿Quién piensa en Sanji?! Solo es un idiota, ¿a quién le importa ese ceja rizada? Es un maldito…_

ROBIN- ¿Nami? Te mueves mucho. ¿Estás bien?

NAMI- Estoy bien, tranquila. _¿Qué diablos me pasa?_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Wenas! no sabeis lo que me ha alegrado recibir reviews!! m he tenido que poner a escribir como una loca para recibir más, jeje, de verdad muchas gracias. No sabía si le iba a gustar a alguien esta historia... Bueno, a lo que iba, en el capi anterior Nami se enfadó un pokito... vamos a ver que pasa con ella, con Sanji y con Robin, que no quiere ver a ningún nakama suyo triste. (Personajes de Eiichiro Oda, todos muyyyy majos)_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Tras la tormenta de la noche anterior el cielo volvía a estar despejado y el agua en calma. La mañana transcurría alegre y animada. Como el prodigioso barco hacía casi todo el trabajo, los demás se dedicaban a sus propias actividades. Así Luffy pedía a gritos la comida, Zoro dormía, Usopp creaba explosivos, Sanji cocinaba, Chopper preparaba medicamentos, Robin leía, Franky trabajaba en el taller y Brook afinaba su violín. Nami por su parte no estaba alegre ni animada, había dormido fatal y estaba de mal humor. Se dedicaba a trazar la ruta con aire decaído. Poco a poco todos se fueron juntando para pasarlo bien en grupo, Luffy y Usopp se retaron a un juego de pelota y los demás se les fueron uniendo (salvo Robin, Sanji y Zoro, q tenían mejores cosas que hacer).

LUFFY- ¡Nami! ¡Ven! ¡Nos falta un jugador!

NAMI- No, Luffy, tengo cosas que hacer.

LUFFY- Venga, venga, vamos, ven, ven, v…

NAMI-¡HE DICHO QUE NO, PESADO!

La discusión se zanjó con el capitán huyendo asustado por el grito de su navegante.

Los demás también sintieron un escalofrío, pero cuando comenzaron a jugar lo olvidaron todo.

SANJI- ¿Qué tipos más descarados, verdad? No se dan cuenta de que Nami-swan tiene mucho trabajo y no quieren que la moleste…-el cocinero se acercó a ella con aire juguetón-¿Quieres que te prepare algo, princesa?

NAMI- Vete.

El aire se congeló al instante, Sanji se alejó con un aura negra de autoestima cero, llorando con ojos de cordero degollado. Entonces oyó como Robin le llamaba y de un salto llegó a la cocina. Nami no podía creerlo, se suponía que estaba llorando y una llamada de Robin ya lo levantaba… esto no se lo iba a perdonar.

Mientras, en la cocina, el corazón de Sanji latía con una fuerza inapropiada.

ROBIN- Tengo que preguntarte algo.- El pobre Sanji estaba apunto de tener un ataque… - Se trata de Nami. – De alguna manera el corazón se le paró de repente y su expresión se tornó seria.

SANJI- ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Está enferma?- volviendo a mirar con ojos de cachorro.

ROBIN- No, no, tranquilo, ella está bien, pero, parece molesta, desde anoche. Sanji la miró sin comprender.- Mira, normalmente no me meto en su vida, pero realmente está preocupándome, parece que ni siquiera ha podido dormir bien y está de muy mal humor, así que preguntaré sin más rodeos, ¿qué le hiciste a Nami para que esté tan enfadada?

La atmósfera se congeló al instante.

SANJI- ¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ??- aquello había sido mortal para el pobre cocinero- ¿Na… Na… Nami está enfadada conmigo…? –sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas-¡¡No!! ¡¡Nami me odia!!

Robin solía prevenir las reacciones del la gente, pero haberle pedido que supiera como se iba a poner Sanji al hacer esa pregunta hubiera sido demasiado. Robin tardo unos cuantos minutos en conseguir calmarle.

ROBIN- Ella no te odia, Sanji, tan solo está molesta por algo, si quieres que se ponga feliz de nuevo debes recordar lo que pasó anoche, ¿de acuerdo?

SANJI- Anoche… le dije que era maravillosa…

ROBIN- Eso no cuenta, lo haces todo el tiempo… ¬¬

SANJI- …y luego hablamos de Chopper y de tabaco… y luego… ella… ella… -los corazones rosas volvieron a posarse en sus ojos al recordar la cara de su pelirroja sonrojándose tímidamente.

ROBIN-¿Qué dices? ¿Que se sonrojó? – Robin tampoco habría podido adivinar esta reacción por parte de su amiga, imaginarse a Nami sonrojándose sin dinero de por medio era algo demasiado extraño. Un segundo después Robin se echó a reír, dejando a Sanji aún más confundido. – Así que era eso… ya veo… Dudas aclaradas. Gracias, Sanji.

LUFFY- ¡Robin! ¿Vienes a jugar? –la arqueóloga salió de la cocina y se dirigió a jugar con sus animados nakamas.

FRANKY-¡Genial, esto va a ser SUUUPEEEERRRRR!

Nami seguía sentada en su escritorio clavando el compás en el mapa más de la cuenta cuando volvió mucho más serio que antes.

SANJI- Nami-san…

NAMI- No quiero nada, gracias.

SANJI- No, si… no es eso… yo… Quería saber si te ha molestado algo, de lo que he hecho, lo que sea, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

NAMI- ¿Qué? -Nami, no se esperaba esto, ni mucho menos. De repente notó una punzada de arrepentimiento por su comportamiento infantil, al fin y al cabo, Sanji no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba enfadada.

SANJI- Aunque se que no tienes por qué contármelo, haré lo que sea para que me perdones…

NAMI- Sanji. No estoy enfadada contigo, tranquilo. Es solo que… he tenido un mal día… sí, eso es. –Sanji no parecía muy convencido, pero cuando su amiga sonrió se le olvidaron todas las penas y volvió a comportarse como el galán enamorado de siempre.

Mientras Robin ya tenía sus planes trazados y se iba a encargar de que todos en ese barco fueran felices, después de todo ella les debía la vida a todos ellos, y no iba a dejar que su nueva familia corriera peligro…

_¿Qué tendrá planeado Robin? Podeís pensar que es una metomentodo, pero todo lo hace con buena intención, ella es muy maja. Y parece ser que se ha ido a jugar a la pelota con los demás... no es propio de ella jugar a cosas tan infantiles... aunquee claro, recordemos que Franky tambien jugaba allí... jejeje. Hastá el próximo capítulo!!_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Wolaaa! Lo sé, dos capítulos en un día... deben pensar que estoy loca... pero esque mañana me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder escribir en 15 días, así que mejor os dejo el siguiente capi para que no se os haga larga la espera. Muxas gracias a ZOROLOVE y a Lune-sama forever por los reviews, ¡¡me hicieron muy feliz!! Bueno os dejo el trecer capítulo, este trata sobre Zoro y Nami (jeje, so se asusten, solo lean). Personajes de Eiichiro Oda._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el enfado de Nami y ahora ésta volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Se encontraba feliz y risueña recolectando mandarinas en el jardín, su pasatiempo favorito junto con el de contar dinero. Como era de esperar, Sanji la estaba ayudando. Su relación también volvía a ser la de siempre, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos… pero Nami era consciente de que sus sueños se habían llenado de repente de cabellos dorados, aunque intentaba ocultarlo por todos los medios.

Los demás tripulantes (salvo Robin) no habían notado nada especial, todos se dedicaban a sus propios e importantísimos asuntos, como, por ejemplo, contar historias estúpidas…

FRANKY-Escucha bien, renito, ahora te contaré la historia del barco construido únicamente con algas y erizos de mar…

USOPP-¿Erizos de mar? ¡Qué tontería! Chopper, mejor te cuento como rescaté a la ardilla azul de la princesa de las garras del demonio orca…

FRANKY-¡Baka! ¡Tus historias son mucho más irreales que las mías!

USOPP-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

FRANKY- No sería la primera vez que te lo dicen, ¿verdad? Además, las orcas no tienen garras.

USOPP- ¡Es que era un demonio orca!

Entonces alguien gritó desde el puesto de vigía.

ZORO- ¡Callaros ya! ¡Quiero dormir!

FRANKY + USOPP- ¡¡ Se supone que estás trabajando!!

Zoro ignoró este último comentario y cerró los ojos, intentando volver a retomar su sueño. Y allí estaba, en medio de un prado, sentado bajo un cerezo lleno de sakuras perfumadas…

ZORO- "_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Qué cursilada…._"

NIÑA- Y que lo digas, parece el escenario de una historia romántica… puaj…

Zoro levantó la cabeza y la vio, mirándole con ojos divertidos.

ZORO- ¿Kuina? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

KUINA- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Habíamos quedado para entrenar, recuerdas?- Ayudó a Zoro a incorporarse, y este se vio más bajo de lo normal, como si tuviese la estatura de un niño- Vamos, vas a perder otra vez.

Tras practicar con las espadas un buen rato (en el que Zoro siempre perdía) el espadachín notó algo extraño en su amiga.

ZORO- Kuina, ¿desde cuando llevas gafas?- Entonces empezó a llover. La niña le miró con expresión furiosa, pero ya no era una niña, había crecido y vestía Una cazadora azul y pantalones vaqueros.

TASHIGI- ¿Por qué no me atacas como es debido, es porque soy una chica? ¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, Roronoa!- La joven le envistió de nuevo, pero esta vez Zoro consiguió pararla, entonces vio que estaba llorando. Él volvía a ser adulto, por lo que pudo abrazar el delgado cuerpo de la muchacha con facilidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse…

LUFFY- ¡¡Zoro!! ¡La comida! ¡Ven a comer!

ZORO- _"Maldito bastardo…"_

La comida transcurrió alborotada, como de costumbre, aunque Zoro parecía estar de peor humor que normalmente (o sea, MUY malo). Usopp había parecido impresionar con su historia de la ardilla azul tanto a Chopper como a Franky, que ahora charlaba efusivamente con Robin. Luffy y Brook parecían querer hacerle la vida imposible a Zoro con sus bromas.

LUFFY- Vamos, Zoro, dinos con qué soñabas. Murmurabas cosas muy raras…- Zoro intentaba ignorarle.

BROOK-¡No te avergüences! Cuando yo estaba vivo y era un joven galán también tenía mis amoríos. Todas caían a mis pies cuando…

ZORO- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo les pedías las bragas?

BROOK- ¡Ahhh! -El esqueleto pareció muy afectado por ese comentario- ¿Cómo sois tan desagradecido, señor espadachín? ¡Yo solo pretendía ayudaros en vuestra conquista!

ZORO- ¡¡NO TENGO NINGÚN INTERÉS EN LAS CONQUISTAS!!

LUFFY- ¿Eh? ¿De qué estáis hablando, chicos? -El capitán no parecía entender por donde iban los tiros, les miraba confundido con un dedo hurgándose la nariz.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, los demás estaban oyéndolo todo, con aire divertido.

FRANKY- Vaya, no sabía que el Súper Zoro era un casanova!

USOPP- ¡Zoro se ha puesto colorado!

SANJI- ¡Ahora más que un marimo parece una zanahoria!

CHOPPER- ¡Yo te apoyo, Zoro! ¡Felicidades!

Zoro parecía estar a punto de explotar. Se habría debido dejar los altavoces del vigía conectados… todos le habían oído dormir y también hablar en sueños. La situación no podía ser más humillante, solo le quedaba tirarse por la borda…

NAMI- ¡Dejadlo en paz!

Todos se sorprendieron ante la reacción de la navegante.

LUFFY- ¡Nami! ¡Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo!

NAMI- No veo qué tienen de divertido los sueños privados de otras personas. ¡Si no os lo quiere contar está en su derecho!

SANJI- ¡Haced caso a Nami-san! ¡Cada uno a lo suyo!- pero cuando se dio la vuelta notó que Nami se había marchado… para ir tras Zoro. Ahora era Sanji quien parecía que iba a explotar de celos, viendo como su preciosa pelirroja se alejaba para sentarse junto al espadachín.

NAMI- ¿Puedo sentarme?- no hubo respuesta, por lo que Nami se sentó- ¿estás bien?

ZORO- Sí.- Zoro hablaba cortante.

NAMI- No te enfades con ellos, no tenían mala intención…

ZORO- ¿Por qué me has defendido?

Nami tardó un rato en contestar. La verdad es que ella misma se sorprendía por su propia reacción.

NAMI-Porque a mi no me gustaría que hurgasen en mis sueños. Creo que son algo muy personal.

Zoro la miró de reojo. No acostumbraba a tener este tipo de conversaciones, por lo que no sabía si podía confiar su compañera.

NAMI- Pero, aún así los sueños pueden causar problemas en la realidad, si no se toman como simples sueños…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, pensando cada uno en sus cosas. Entonces Zoro habló.

ZORO- Estaba en un prado, con sakuras, llovía, ella lloraba y… nos abrazamos

NAMI- Estaba en una playa, de noche, la luna hacía reflejos en su flequillo rubio…-Zoro la miró de nuevo.

NAMI- Apuesto a que debe ser muy guapa, ¿le gustan las espadas, como a ti?

Entonces Zoro se levantó y sonrió.

ZORO- Volvamos, hay cosas que hacer. Por cierto- dijo mientras se alejaba-y no esperes que vuelva a decir esto nunca, porque no lo haré, aún siendo un idiota ceja-rizada Sanji es un buen tipo. Tenlo en cuenta.

Nami no había estado más avergonzada en su vida, tal vez debería haber omitido la palabra "rubio" a su descripción… Solo podía esperar que Zoro no le contase nada a Sanji… o eso o tirarse por la cubierta.

_Alaaaa!!, Sanji se ha enfadado!! ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará con Zoro cuando le vea? ¿Y Nami? ¿Puede confiar en el silencio de su amigo? Todo se verá en el próximo capítulo... Chan chan channnnnnnnnn. Seguiré escribiendo estas vacaciones, aunque no lo pueda publicar xq no tengo ordena allí, pero tendré capítulos preparados para cuando welva, jeje. Cuidense!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_Ya estoy akiiiii!! espero que lo hayais pasado bien, yo sí lo he hecho... jeje. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, a ver si os gusta y me dejais reviews. Este capítulo lo he titulado "El peor día de Sanji" asi que podeis imaginaros de que va... Los pensamientos van en cursiva. Personajes de Eiichiro Oda. Disfrutenlo!_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La tarde transcurría calmada, la niebla que rodaba el barco producía un calor bochornoso que adormecía a toda la tripulación. Era uno de esos días en los que lo mejor es quedarse tumbado en una hamaca pensando en las musarañas, pero eso no es lo que Robin tenía planeado para la mitad de sus nakamas, a quienes fué despertando uno por uno para reunirse con ellos en la bodega a tratar un asunto crucial. Pronto la estancia se llenó de risas malévolas por lo que para los tripulantes del Sunny parecía ser diversión garantizada (a costa de dos de sus nakamas). Robin sonrió, contemplando lo bien acogido que había sido el plan que pronto pondrían en práctica.

Sanji se removía en su hamaca, intentando conciliar el sueño, el calor era sofocante y sus pensamientos no estaban ayudando mucho…

SANJI- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue tras él? ¿Por qué le defendió? Ese estúpido marimo… ¿Qué demonios se traerá con mi Nami…? No será que… no, eso es imposible..._

ZORO-¿No puedes dormir, cocinillas? Si te mueves más te caerás de la hamaca…

SANJI- _…pero eso explicaría algunas cosas, como cuando Nami se sonrojó, o cuando se enfadaba tan fácilmente… _Deja de tocarme las narices si no quieres que estampe mi zapato en tu cara.

ZORO- ¡Tranquilo, tigre! Solo vine a dormir un rato.

SANJI- _Dormir… sí, claro. A lo que viene es a restregarme sus sueños con esa… ¿quién será, por cierto? Oh, no… no será… ¿NAMI? ¿Ella es la chica con la que soñaba? Y ella lo sabía… ¡por eso le defendió! Ellos están… teniendo una relación. No, no, Nami ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto con todo lo que he hecho para ganarme tu amor…? Diablos… Yo le mato… ¡LE MATO!_

ZORO- ¿Vas a dejar de hacer ruido o tengo que cortarte en dos?

¡¡ZAS!!

La pierna de Sanji voló en el aire antes de empotrarse contra la cara del espadachín. Aun estando completamente confundido, Zoro no tardo más de un segundo en desenfundar sus katanas. La declaración de pelea había sido clara.

ZORO- ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

SANJI- ¡No voy a perdonarte esto nunca! ¡¿Me oyes?!

ZORO- ¿De que estás hablando?

SANJI- ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! ¡Se que has estado viéndote con Nami, maldito cabrón! ¡Y sé que has tenido que forzarla porque ella nunca se iría con un cretino como tú.

…SILENCIO INCÓMODO…

Zoro no parecía tener una reacción adecuada para este tipo de situaciones, por lo que se limitó a mirar a Sanji como si estuviera mal de la cabeza. El aura de fuego de Sanji tomó un tono amenazador.

ZORO- Escucha, No se lo que llevaban tus cigarros esta mañana, pero no parece que fuera saludable, ¿de acuerdo?, así que por que no intentas dormir un rato hasta que se te pase el…- La pierna de Sanji volvió a embestirle, pero esta vez, Zoro la esquivó.- Bien, ahora veo que realmente estás majara.- Sanji levanto la pierna de nuevo, Zoro usó sus espadas para protegerse.- ¿Está bien, escucha! Nunca ha forzado a Nami, so memo, ¡Jamás haría una cosa así!

SANJI- ¿Estás diciendo que ha actuado por voluntad propia? ¡No me lo creo!- A Zoro le costaba más que nunca protegerse… ¿cómo diablos se había hecho tan fuerte ese cocinero ceja-rizada?

ZORO- ¡No, imbecil! ¡Nami y yo no tenemos nada! Bueno… salvo dos o tres deudas que me obliga a pagarle… - Sanji embistió de nuevo- ¡con dinero! Además, yo ya se quien le gusta a Nami, y te aseguro que no soy yo.

Sanji bajó la pierna

SANJI- ¿Qué?

ZORO- Ya lo has oído.- La cara de Sanji parecía que acababa de ser abofeteada, Zoro no iba a dejar escapar la diversión.- Me lo dijo el otro día, ¿a ti no? ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que me tiene más estima que a ti, después de todo…

Antes Sanji hubiera destrozado todo con sus patadas ahora no podía mover ni las piernas.

SANJI- … ¿Quién? ...

ZORO- ¡Ah, no! Nami me insistió en que no se lo contara a nadie.

SANJI- … ¿quién? … - Más que una pregunta, parecía un ruego.

ZORO- Lo siento, amigo. Tal vez si logras hacerte tan amigo suyo como lo soy yo te lo cuente… solo tal vez- Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y salió de la habitación riendo maliciosamente.

Pasaban las horas y en la mente de Sanji solo cabía una cuestión: "¿quién?". ¿Tan ciego había estado que no se había dado cuenta de que su princesa pelirroja suspiraba por alguien? ¡Y tenía que tener como confesor a ese peliverde! Aun no pudiendo ganarse el corazón de Nami, ¿tampoco había podido ganarse su confianza como amigo? La melancolía de Sanji creía por momentos.

Durante la cena Sanji permaneció apartado del resto, apenas probó bocado y, según terminó salió a cubierta. Mirar el oleaje le mantenía calmado, fumó su cigarrillo despacio, intentando no pensar en nada… Pero algo le desvió la atención: otros dos tripulantes habían salido a cubierta y parecían tratar asuntos muy importantes. Sanji los miró, no eran otros que Nami y Zoro. Aunque no podía oírles a esa distancia, pudo apreciar preocupación en la cara de Nami.

NAMI-¡¿300 berries?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

ZORO- Eso anularía mi última deuda. Si no, puedo decirle a todo el mundo quién se pasea por tus sueños…

NAMI- Eres un desagradecido. ¡Yo te defendí! Y encima fui sincera contigo. ¡Esto es un robo!

ZORO- He aprendido de la mejor- Zoro sonrió maliciosamente.

Sanji les miraba sin oír nada, distante, confuso. ¿Y si todo era una paranoia suya? ¿Y si Zoro le había mentido y Nami no tenía ningún amor secreto? Lleno de renovado valor, Sanji se acercó a ellos, confiando en que todo había sido una horrible fantasía.

NAMI- En serio, no puedes decírselo a nadie, te he confiado algo muy importante para mí.

ZORO- Tranquila, mis labios están sellados.

NAMI- Pero no puedes… ¡Sanji!

SANJI.-Hola… Yo… solo… pasaba por aquí y… ¿de que hablabais?

NAMI-¿Eh? Pues… de nada… esto…

SANJI-Podéis seguir hablando… No os preocupéis por mí…

ZORO- No creo que ella quiera… es un asunto privado…

SANJI- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, marimo.

NAMI- Sanji… - El cocinero la miró, implorando al cielo que no ocurriera justo lo que iba a ocurrir. - ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento, por favor?

La voz de Nami había sonado tan dulce y culpable que nadie habría podido enfadarse por su petición. Sanji no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

_**¡Qué capítulo más triste...! me ha dao pena por Sanji, pero se le ve muy tonto haciendose sus paranoias mentales.El siguente no será tan triste! Espero que os haya gustado, al menos un poquito. Lo siento Sanji-kun, te kiero muxo! (y Nami tambien, jeje). Besos!**  
_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Soy rápida eh?? jeje, espero que os esté gustando, a ver este capi. Se lo dedico a los que me habeis escrito reviews!! sobretodo a christti, que dijo q keria saber q pasaba con Robin y Franky. Disfrutadlo! Personajes de Eiichiro Oda._

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El Thousand Sunny estaba decorado con pequeñas gotas de rocío de la madrugada. Todos dormían aún, salvo Robin, que se levantaba muy temprano para sumergirse en sus densos libros de historia, su entretenimiento favorito. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para comprobar si su compañera de habitación seguía dormida. Aunque el flamante barco era lo suficientemente y disponía de varias habitaciones para cada uno, las dos amigas no habían querido separarse. Robin nunca había tenido una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar y hacía tiempo que Nami echaba de menos lo que era tener una hermana mayor, por lo que a las dos les encantaba compartir sus cosas, como si fueran hermanas de verdad.

Nami se movió un poco, pero seguía estando profundamente dormida. Robin hizo aparecer unas manos que arroparon a la pelirroja delicadamente y siguió leyendo. A menudo pensaba en lo agradecida que les estaba a todos sus nakamas, sin ellos, ella no estaría viva, ni mucho menos disfrutando como podía hacerlo estando con ellos. Esto la llenaba de valor cada día y siempre procuraba que todos ellos luciesen una sonrisa. Pensó en Luffy y en su empeño por rescatarla a toda costa; en Usopp, que, aun habiendo abandonado la tripulación nunca la abandonó a ella (aunque fuese disfrazado de manera tan cómica); en el Merry, que les salvó a todos en sus últimos momentos; en Franky, que la había defendido incluso antes de conocerla, estando en esa horrible torre… Sus pensamientos fueron centrándose en el ciborg peliazul, casi disfrutaba más de su compañía que de sus queridos libros de historia. Él siempre encontraba alguna forma de hacerla reír con sus bromas, a veces incluso sin pretenderlo… Todos los sombrero de paja eran divertidos, pero solo él encontraba la manera de hacerla reír a carcajadas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Teniendo en cuenta la hora cualquiera diría que dormir, pero Robin conocía bien las costumbres de su nakama. Para ella era fácil averiguarlo, así que se le ocurrió echar un vistazo.

Un ojo de un profundo azul turquesa apareció en una de las paredes del taller del ciborg, comprobando que este estaba allí, trabajando en algún nuevo proyecto, sin percatarse de la mirada de su amiga. Pocos minutos después Robin en persona entró por la puerta.

ROBIN- ¿Necesitas ayuda, carpintero-san?

FRANKY- ¡Para nada! ¡Esto es pan comido para mí!- dijo intentando clavar unas piezas que parecían moverse demasiado.

Unos delgados brazos aparecieron de la nada y colocaron las piezas de forma que resultara fácil clavarlas.

ROBIN- Nunca viene mal que te echen una mano.- Robin sonrió ampliamente.

Franky tardó varios segundos en apartar la vista de esa sonrisa y lo hizo de una manera brusca, como intentando apartar sus pensamientos mientras trabajaba.

FRANKY- Gracias…aunque no era necesario…- entonces la miró de reojo- En realidad… tal vez sería mejor que te quedaras a ayudarme con esto… solo si tú quieres claro- su cara empezaba a tomar un color rosado.

A Robin le sorprendía que, siempre que hablaba con ella, Franky cambiaba su registro, grosero y chabacano por uno mucho más cortés.

ROBIN- Me parece bien, seguro que puedes enseñarme muchas cosas. – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Un par de horas más tarde iban despertando los demás. Sanji era el primero, ya que se encargaba del desayuno. A simple vista parecía haberse recuperado de su repentina depresión, había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre con todos, pero seguía sin dormir bien por las noches, cuando le ahogaban los celos hacia el amor secreto de Nami y ver a Zoro hablando constantemente con ella en privado no ayudaban en absoluto.

Nami, por su parte, también tenía sus problemas: seguía soñando con Sanji, Zoro la chantajeaba con dinero por no contarlo y, para colmo, solo le tenía a él para hablar del tema, ya que era el único que lo sabía.

NAMI- Entonces ¿por qué me pasa esto? Es decir… solo somos amigos ¿no? Pero él me trata de esa forma… que es como trata a todas las chicas, entonces ¿por qué me afecta tanto?

ZORO- Hablas demasiado. ¡Quiero dormir!

Para Zoro tampoco estaba resultando tan fácil como en un principio había pretendido. Ahora que conocía el secreto de Nami, ésta le había tomado como una especie de confidente de asuntos amorosos y tenía que aguantar los continuos desarreglos hormonales de la chica en forma de monólogos sin sentido.

NAMI- ¡Tú cállate y deja de quejarte! Lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarme y darme una buena solución, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?

ZORO- ¿Te crees que soy tu psicólogo? Escucha, si sigues molestándome se lo contaré todo a tu querido cocinero y entonces me dejarás en paz.

NAMI- No, no lo harás. Te conviene más tener saldadas tus deudas, no hubieras podido reunir todo ese dinero en tu vida… ¡así que vas a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir y luego me darás buenos consejos! ¿De acuerdo?

En fin, Nami nunca sale perdiendo en un trato… Entretanto llegaba la hora del desayuno.

LUFFY- ¡Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Has hecho algo rico?

SANJI- Claro que sí, pero antes de empezar a comer tienen que venir los demás.

USOPP- Por cierto, no he visto a Franky en toda la mañana, ¿donde puede estar?

CHOPPER- Seguro que está en su taller, voy a buscarle.- Chopper corrió alegre a avisar a su amigo.

A Robin y a Franky se les había pasado el tiempo volando en el taller.

ROBIN-¿Está quedando bien, ¿verdad?

FRANKY- ¡SÚPER! Pero aún necesita unos retoques, pásame el martillo.

Robin obedeció, pero esta vez no usó su poder, sino que ella misma se agachó para entregárselo. Franky cogió el martillo con delicadeza, con mucho cuidado de rozar la piel de la arqueóloga. Notó que estaba más cálida que la de las manos que creaba con su poder, pero eran igual de suaves. Después se fijó en sus ojos, le encantaba su color azul, la serenidad que trasmitían… siguió mirándolos unos instantes.

Robin seguía agachada, manteniendo la mirada con él. Los ojos de Franky eran grandes y redondos, solían resultarle cómicos, pero esta vez perecían más serios que nunca. Bajó la mirada un poco más, hasta su nariz de metal, era extraño pero le nariz del ciborg le parecía un punto bastante atractivo. Luego se fijó en su boca, era bastante amplia… entonces se dio cuenta de que sus caras estaban mucho más cerca que antes…

Franky no quería apartar la mirada de esos ojos turquesas, aún así sintió la necesidad de cerrar los suyos, sin dejar de aproximarse a ella. Ahora no la veía, pero la sentía mucho mejor y podía apreciar su perfume. Algo le incitaba a abrazarla y sintió que ella hacía lo mismo. Sus labios estaban separados por escasos centímetros…

CHOPPER-¡Franky! ¡A desayunar!

El pequeño reno había entrado sonriente en el taller, pero lo que vio le hizo cambiar radicalmente de expresión…

CHOPPER- ¿Q… q… qué…? – Chopper no podía moverse ni siquiera para articular palabra.

Franky y (por una vez) Robin notaban sus mejillas enrojecidas. Se levantaron rápidamente y, sin mediar palabra, subieron a desayunar, dejando al renito aún noqueado.

_¿QUE TAL? ¿os gustó? Espero q sí. No dejeis d enviarme reviews, me pongo muy feliz cuando los leo, jejeje. Se que son bastante cortos pero así me apaño mejor, de todas formas soy rápida, eh??  
_

_Ahora bien, ¿qué pasará con Robin y Franky? ¿y con Sanji y Nami? ¿Podrá Zoro soportar a su amiga por más tiempo o se lo contará todo al cocinero...? ¿se recuperará el pobre Chopper de su shock? Ya se verá... JUAJUAJUAJUAAAAAAA_

_CONTINUARÁ... ¡muy pronto!_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Holaaaa, que tal? ya os traigo el capi 6. En el anterior Chopper pilló a Robin y a Franky a punto de... y claro, el pobre está un poco transtornadillo, jeje. Personajes de Eiichiro Oda. Espero que os guste!!_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

ZORO- Chopper, pásame el azúcar.-…- ¿Chopper?

LUFFY-Jeje, ¡parece que acabas de ver un fantasma!

BROOK-¿Fantasmas? ¡No! ¿Dónde?

SANJI- ¿Qué te ocurre, Chopper? ¿No te gusta el desayuno?

CHOPPER- No, no es eso… es que…

ROBIN- Chopper no se encuentra muy bien esta mañana. Antes se mareó un poco, ¿verdad, Chopper?- Robin le miró directamente a los ojos.

SANJI- Qué raro. Cuando le he visto antes estaba bien.

CHOPPER- …

USOPP- Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cama?, pareces estar realmente mal...

CHOPPER- No, no, de verdad, estoy bien…

El reno había analizado la mirada de Robin a la perfección. Nunca antes le había pedido que guardara silencio y Chopper no iba a decepcionar a su amiga.

BROOK- Mi querido amigo, vos tampoco parecéis muy saludable.

FRANKY- ¿Eh? Ah, supongo que debe ser este clima, puede que el reno y yo seamos vulnerables a él… jejeje…

LUFFY- Pues yo me siento perfectamente. ¿Y tú, Nami?

NAMI- ¿Eh?- otra que parecía demasiado distraída – yo… supongo que también me afecta un poquito…

Finalmente acabaron por suponer que todo era a causa de ese tiempo tan loco. Tras el desayuno cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

ROBIN- ¡Chopper!

CHOPPER- ¿Eh?

ROBIN- Gracias por no contar nada de lo que has visto… podría ser incómodo se que enteraran así, tan de repente.

CHOPPER- De nada, siento haber reaccionado de esa manera, es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a… esas cosas que hacéis los humanos…

ROBIN- Esto resulta… embarazoso. –los dos rieron unos instantes-Eres un buen amigo, gracias otra vez.

En el otro extremo del barco alguien dormía feliz, sin que nadie le molestara. Ahora que estaba tranquilo, tal vez podría soñar con ella otra vez… Ahora sí que no había distracción posible. Empezó a visualizar un cabello negro azulado, un rostro pálido adornado con unas gafas rojizas…

Sanji observó a la pelirroja en cubierta, al fin ese marimo no estaba con ella. Se acercó con cautela, sin que ella lo notara, con un plato de lo que parecían ser unos dulces caseros.

SANJI- Para mi querida Nami-swan.

NAMI- ¡Sanji! Gracias, ¿qué son?

SANJI- Dulces, por si tienes la tensión baja, puede que te marees por eso.- Nami cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

NAMI- ¡Qué rico! Ahora me siento mucho mejor,- Entonces sonrió ampliamente.- Muchas gracias.

SANJI- ¡De nadaaaaa! Me alegro de que te gusten, ¡además son afrodisíacos!-los corazones del cocinero volvieron a inundar el ambiente cuando Nami se rió.

NAMI- Venga ya, ¿lo haces para que me sienta mejor o para otras cosas?

SANJI- Nada es más importante que tu salud, Nami-swan, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya efectos secundarios.

Nami volvió a reír. Sanji se quedó absorto en su sonrisa. Quería verla siempre así de feliz… Pero entonces recordó a lo que realmente había venido.

SANJI- Bueno, esto es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Se ayudan… se cuentan las cosas… ¿verdad?

NAMI- … ¿eh? … pues… sí, supongo que sí…

SANJI- Pues me alegro de que seamos amigos, porque así nunca habrá secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Porque nosotros nunca nos ocultamos nada.

NAMI- … Claro… nunca…- la cara de Nami empezaba a brillar con tonos rojizos.

SANJI- Y tú, Nami-swan, no tendrás nada que contarme… como amiga, ¿verdad?

NAMI-¿Ehhhhh? No, nada, ¿por qué? Yo siempre te lo cuento todo… no tengo nada que ocultarte, ¡jajajajaja!

SANJI- Menos mal… porque como amigo tuyo que soy sería muy decepcionante que tuvieras algún secreto y no me lo dijeras… - Sanji seguía sonriente.

NAMI- ¿Co… como amigo?

SANJI- Espero que sigamos siendo sinceros el uno con el otro, bueno… tengo que irme ya. Hasta luego, Nami-san.

Sanji entró en la cocina y cerró la puerta, comprobó que no había nadie dentro y…

SANJI- ¡¡BUAAAAAAAH!! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Nami-san no me quiere ni como amigo? ¡Prefiere contarle sus secretos a ese marimo antes que a mí!

En ese mismo instante, en cubierta…

Nami-¡¡BUAAAAAAAH!! ¡Zoro, te odio! ¡Se lo has contado!

ZORO- ¡¡ARG!!- el espadachín despertó sobresaltado- ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me despiertas así? ¡¿No sabes que puedes matarme?!

NAMI- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Ahora lo sabe todo y encima…

ZORO- ¿Qué?

NAMI- ¡Ha debido recalcar unas cuatro veces que somos amigos!

ZORO-¿Y qué?- a Zoro se le cerraban los ojos.

NAMI- ¡¡Pues que eso significa claramente que solo quiere que seamos amigos, imbecil!!

ZORO- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, si tú lo ves de ese modo es tu problema – Zoro se levantó- Oye, que sepas que yo no le he contado nada.

NAMI- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Adónde vas?!

ZORO- ¡A dormir en otra parte! ¡Yo también tengo asuntos que atender!

NAMI- … ¿mientras duermes? …

ZORO- … - la cara de Zoro realmente parecía una zanahoria…

NAMI- Ahhh… Ya lo entiendo, y… ¿Qué tal iba eso, pillín? – la chica parecía haber recuperado su humor de repente, aunque solo fuera para burlarse de Zoro.

ZORO- ¡¡NO TE IMPORTA!! ¡¡CÁLLATE!!

La pelirroja lo vio alejarse, más colorado que nunca. Supuso que molestarlo más podía ser peligroso, así que le dejó ir. Ella también tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hacer que pasarse le día pensando en Sanji, así que se dirigió a su escritorio con ánimo de seguir dibujando su mapa…

PUM, PUM, PUM…

Robin paseaba por cubierta cuando oyó los extraños ruidos y cuando fue a ver que eran no encontró otra cosa que a su amiga dándose cabezazos contra la mesa.

ROBIN- ¡Nami! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

NAMI- Amigos… somos amigos…

ROBIN- Nami, me estás preocupando, y mucho.

NAMI- Estoy bien, tranquila… solo amigos… - Robín se sorprendió aún más al ver la cara de su amiga, había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y estaba pálida. Podría haberse confundido con uno de los zombis de Triller Bark.

ROBIN- Te diré lo que harás, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a ir a la habitación y te vas a echar una gran siesta, después te sentirás mejor, ya lo verás.

NAMI- No… no debo dormir… no debo soñar… soñar es malo…

Robin la condujo hasta la habitación y la ayudó a acostarse, Nami se quedó profundamente dormida al instante. La morena salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Había llegado el momento, no había tiempo que perder.

ROBIN- Llama a los demás, es la hora.

Usopp sonrió con malicia y obedeció con aire solemne.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió silenciosamente, pero Sanji no la escuchó estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose el gran helado de chocolate que él mismo había preparado. Una gran figura entró en la cocina.

FRANKY- No es bueno tomar dulces antes de la comida.

SANJI- Me da igual, lo necesito… oye, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sin mediar palabra el ciborg cogió al decaído Sanji y le metió en un saco antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

_¡¿Están secuestrando a Sanji?! no, por dios, nunca lo permitiría... Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienen planeado para él? ¿Y Nami? Se recuperará de su shock? Esperad al próximo capítulo!!_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Hola otra vez!! Me ha encantado escribir este capi, es muy gracioso espero que os guste a vosotros tambien. Es el único capítulo que tenía claro desde que me puse a escribir... ¡Porque lo soñé! jeje. Weno, akí os lo ! Cuando algo va entre paréntesis es por que lo dicen en voz alta, pero los demás no le prestan atención . Personajes de Eiichiro Oda. _

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La bodega del Thousand Sunny había sido despejada para la ocasión, los sombrero de paja estaban esparcidos, sentados en las vigas de madera. Sanji se sacudía el polvo de su traje. Notó como todos le miraban como analizándole, distinguió a Usopp, Brook, Zoro y Robin. Franky estaba a su lado, con el saco aún en la mano.

SANJI- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- aunque seguía algo confundido, lo dijo de forma cortante.

USOPP- Aquí tú no haces las preguntas, las hacemos nosotros.- Usopp podía no ser el más alto, ni menos el más fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de hablar era sin dudas el mejor. Mirando al cocinero desde la viga más alta y con la poca luz que había en el lugar, el experto tirador tenía un aire realmente amenazador.- Y todos aquí sabemos lo que pasa, menos tú.

ZORO- ¡Y menos yo! ¿Para qué me habéis llamado? ¡Estaba durmiendo!

USOPP- ¡CALLA, IDIOTA, QUE LE QUITAS DRAMATISMO!

ROBIN- Bueno, puesto que ya estáis todos aquí creo que iré a ocuparme de los demás.

FRANKY- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas?

USOPP- Sí, es lo que estaba apunto de decir. Robin, puedes retirarte.- La morena salió de la bodega- Esta debe ser una reunión solo de hombres.

SANJI- ¿Y por qué Luffy no está aquí?

USOPP- ¿Has oído bien? ¡Hombres! No se permiten mujeres, animales ni mentalidades inferiores a los ocho años de edad.

(ZORO- ¿Pero el esqueleto sí cuenta?)

SANJI- Ah, muy bien. Y… ¿¿para qué cojones había que traerme en un saco??

FRANKY- Fue idea del nariz-larga. Yo me opuse.

BROOK- Si es que… vos y vuestro dramatismo, Usopp-san.

USOPP- ¡CALLAROS TODOS! Este es un asunto muy serio…- pero el discurso del moderador volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por… ¿ronquidos? – ¡ZORO! ¡No te hemos traído para que duermas!

Sanji seguía sin entender nada, se limitaba a seguirles con la mirada aburrida, dando caladas a su cigarrillo.

En otra parte del barco…

CHOPPER- Se supone que no tienes que comerte las fichas de verdad, solo es una expresión…

LUFFY- ¿Eh? Pues que rollo esto del parchís ¿jugamos a otra cosa?

ROBIN- ¿Qué propones, capitán-san?

LUFFY –Mmm… ¡al escondite!

Volviendo a la bodega…

SANJI- ¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! ¡¿QUE ME HABÉIS TRAÍDO AQUÍ PARA ENSEÑARME A TRATAR CON LAS CHICAS?!

FRANKY- Básicamente.

SANJI- ¿Pero qué estáis diciendo, panda de idiotas? ¡Si el único que entiende de coqueteos en este barco soy yo!

FRANKY- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Con cuantas chicas has salido, exactamente?

BROOK-¿Has tenido alguna relación seria?

ZORO- ¿Me dejáis irme a mi cama?

FRANKY+BROOK+USOPP- ¡NO!

USOPP- En todo caso, resulta evidente que el que más experiencia tiene con las mujeres soy yo.

FRANKY+BROOK+ZORO+SANJI- ¿¿TÚ??

USOPP- Exacto, yo. Pasé junto a Kaya todas las tardes desde que sus padres murieron, durante más de un año. Si hacéis cuentas soy el que más tiempo ha pasado con una chica de todos los de este barco.

FRANKY- …Tiene razón…

BROOK- Eso podría tomarse como una relación seria de pareja…- ese comentario provocó un brillo rojizo en las mejillas de Usopp.

ZORO- Es cierto, me había olvidado de Kaya…

SANJI- ¿Kaya? ¡Ah! Es la que te regaló el Merry, ¿no?

USOPP- Pasé siendo su mejor amigo mucho más que cualquiera de vosotros con cualquier chica.

FRANKY- Yo no se quien es.

BROOK- Yo tampoco.

ZORO- Yo me acuerdo de que era rubia…

USOPP- Está bien, para quien no la conozca o no la recuerde contaré nuestra historia…

……………………

LUFFY- 55, 62… ¡¡y 100!! ¡Voy!

CHOPPER- ¡Oh no! Ya viene… ¿Dónde me escondo yo ahora…? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

…………………….

FRANKY- ¡¡BUAAAAAH!! Es la historia más bonita que he oído en mi vida, ¡joder!

BROOK- Ha sido muy tierno, Usopp-san, muy tierno…

(ZORO- ¿Y esto iba a ser una reunión de bravos hombres…?)

SANJI- Usopp, no tenía ni idea… te felicito, me hubiese gustado conocerla…

USOPP- Pues yo me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

SANJI- ¡¿Qué?!

USOPP- Normalmente soy un tipo pacífico… pero te aseguro que si te hubieras acercado a ella habría tenido que romperte la cara.- Cuando Usopp amenaza realmente hiela la sangre ¿eh?

BROOK- Creo que Usopp-san quiere hacer alusión a la manera que Sanji-san tiene de comportarse con las mujeres y quiero subrayar el punto en el que las aborda con innumerables coqueteos…

SANJI- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Al menos yo soy un caballero y no les pido directamente las BRAGAS!

(ZORO- ¿Directamente?)

BROOK- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué os ha dado a todos con ese chiste? En esos tiempos estaba necesitado, ¿vale?

(FRANKY- ¿Necesitado?)

USOPP- ¡No os la presentaría a ninguno de los dos, par de salidos!

ZORO- Por cierto, ¿era tu novia o no? Nunca me quedó claro…

USOPP- … -Ahora sí que podía notarse perfectamente que estaba sonrojado- ¡Solo éramos buenos amigos!

SANJI- ¿Amigos?

ZORO- Sí, al contrario que tú, cocinillas, los hay que pueden tener amigas, sin necesidad de querer nada más con ellas, ¿recuerdas?

(BROOK+FRANKY- Pues yo creo que Usopp sí quería algo más…)

SANJI- ¡Deja ya de tocarme las narices con eso, maldito peliverde!

USOPP- ¡Ya basta! Sanji, no puedes negar que te comportas exactamente igual con todas. Eso significa que no te gusta ninguna realmente ¿no?

SANJI- … - todos parecían estar ansiosos por su respuesta, pero Franky parecía más bien amenazante. –…yo…

ZORO- Pues claro que sí, y os diré algo, nunca ha sentido ni sentirá nada por ninguna ¿sabéis por qué? ¡Porque es un maldito cobarde!

SANJI- ¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

ZORO- ¡Lo que has oído! Si realmente sintieras algo por Nami ya te habrías declarado, ¡en vez de eso la tratas igual que a Robin o que a Vivi!

SANJI- ¡Me declaro a Nami-san todos los días a todas horas!

ZORO- ¿Y como pretendes que te lo tome en serio si al momento haces lo mismos con Robin?

FRANKY-¡¡PODÉIS DEJAR DE METER A ROBIN EN ESTO??

La estancia quedó completamente en silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción del cyborg.

BROOK- Franky-san, solo era un ejemplo.

USOPP- Sí, no es para ponerse así…

ZORO- Oh, no… no me digas que hay algo que no nos has contado, Franky.

FRANKY- …

USOPP- ¡Venga, suéltalo!

FRANKY- …

BROOK- Vamos, amigo.

FRANKY- ¡¡ME GUSTA ROBIN!! ¿Vale? ¡Creo que estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora volvamos al tema principal y acabemos de una vez!

Otra vez todo quedó en silencio, pero esta vez fue más impactante. Segundos después el ambiente se calmó milagrosamente.

BROOK- Vaya, pues… ¡felicidades!

USOPP- Sí, ¡parece que no soy el único con experiencia! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

BROOK- ¿Y ya os habéis besado?

FRANKY- No… bueno… casi.

USOPP- ¿Casi? ¿Cómo que casi?

ZORO- Ejem… chicos… Me parece que hay alguien que aún no ha dado su opinión en el asunto…

Todos se volvieron para mirar al cocinero, su reacción podría destruir toda la bodega, tenían que estar atentos para pararle.

A Sanji parecía haberle caído un cubo de agua helada, miraba a Franky fijamente mientras su cigarrillo se consumía.

SANJI- Ah, sí, perdón. Felicidades.

………………………………………………………..

LUFFY- ¡Chopper! ¡Robin! ¡Os voy a encontrar! ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

……………………………………………………

ZORO- ¿Felicidades?

SANJI- Bueno, me ha sorprendido un poco, como a todos, pero me alegro.

ZORO-¡¿Felicidades?! – Zoro se estaba poniendo rojo…-

SANJI- ¿Y qué? ¿Ella lo sabe ya? ¿Estáis juntos?

ZORO- ¡¿FELICIDADES?!

SANJI- Oye, ¿por qué repites eso todo el tiempo?

ZORO- ¿Qué por qué? ¡Casi me matas el otro día cuando pensaste que Nami y yo teníamos algo! ¿Recuerdas? – Zoro parecía estar fuera de sí y empezaban a mirarle con preocupación- ¡¡Golpeabas a matar!! ¡¿Y ahora te dicen que Robin está con otro y solo dices "Felicidades"?!

USOPP- Zoro, tranquilo…

ZORO- ¡Estoy tranquilo! ¡Es ese ceja-rizada el que quiere volverme loco! Seguramente en su interior está tramando algún maquiavélico plan para acabar con Franky… ¡No! ¡Con todos nosotros…!

SANJI- No, no es cierto.- Sanji estaba de lo más tranquilo y miraba a Zoro como si tuviera algún problema mental – De verdad que me alegro por ellos…

ZORO- ¡¡Pero si te morías de celos con lo de Nami!!

SANJI- Franky es un buen tipo y se merece a alguien como Robin-chan. ¡Pero nunca permitiría que una señorita como Nami-san acabara con alguien como tú!

ZORO- ¡¡SERÁS…!!- pero entonces Zoro cambió de expresión y de repente se echó a reír como un loco (realmente daba mucho miedo).- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esa excusa no te sirve, pringado! ¡Cuando te dije que el amor secreto de Nami no era yo acabaste igual de deprimido!

(FRANKY+BROOK+USOPP- ¡¡Nami tiene un amor secreto??)

SANJI- …

ZORO- ¡Ajá! ¿Qué dices a eso, maldito cocinero? Eso solo puede decir…

FRANKY- Que estás enamorado de Nami, Sanji.

BROOK- ¡¡QUÉ FUERTE!! ¡Realmente solo la quiere a ella…!

USOPP- Creo que hemos aclarado algunas cosas, ¡pero nuestro trabajo aún no ha terminado!

_Jeje, q tal? Weno, espero q os hayaís reído con estos locos, el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto, esperad!! DEW._


	8. Capítulo 8

_Hola otra vez, os gustó el anterior? espero q sí, a ver este. Este capi es muy SanjixNami (como debe de ser, jeje) asíq a los q les guste esa pareja espero q lo pasen bien. No hay lemon x ahora, ya avisaré cuando vaya a haberlo (si es que lo va a haber, que aún no lo sé). Personajes de Eiichiro Oda. Ah, recordad q si no habeis visto thriller bark habrá cosas q no entendereis...  
_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Chopper abrió la puerta con delicadeza y entró en la habitación. Distinguió a Nami envuelta en las sábanas de su cama, lo mejor sería no despertarla, podría encontrarse mal… Observó al armario de las chicas, era muy amplio, ¡Seguro que ahí no le encontrarían!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

FRANKY- Vaya, vaya… hasta un casanova como tú tiene sus prioridades, ¿eh?

USOPP- Oye, ¿y no piensas decírselo? Digo, en serio…

SANJI- No. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.

El cocinero daba profundas caladas a su cigarrillo, la oscura luz de la bodega le daba un aspecto triste y melancólico…

ZORO- ¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?!- el espadachín cortó el dramático ambiente dándole un gran capón a su compañero- ¿Tú sabes lo que tengo que pasar todos los días? ¡¡Exijo que se me devuelvan mi dignidad y mis horas de sueño!!

SANJI- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué cosas tienes que pasar?

USOPP- En todo caso, Sanji, Zoro tiene razón. Si realmente la quieres tienes que decírselo.

SANJI- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme! ¡No te declaraste a Kaya!

USOPP- ¿Eh? Yo… Bueno…

FRANKY- El cocinero tiene razón, Usopp, tú no puedes decidir nada.- Usopp bajó la cabeza con resentimiento, los demás también parecían consternados… - ¡Pero yo soy más grande y sí puedo!

SANJI- ¿QUÉ? – Siguió gritando, pero dentro del saco ya no se le entendía.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

LUFFY- ¿Robin? ¡Robin! ¡Te encontré!

La arqueóloga no parecía estar muy escondida. El capitán había tardado una hora en encontrarla y en todo ese tiempo ella había estado relajada en su tumbona con un buen libro.

ROBIN- Ah, si, hola, capitán-san.

LUFFY- ¿Has estado todo este tiempo leyendo?

ROBIN- Tardabas mucho en encontrarme ¿Y el doctor-san?

LUFFY- Aún no le he visto ¿Me ayudas a buscarle?

ROBIN- Está bien – respondió con su amplia sonrisa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, fuera del saco. ¿Cómo podían ser tan salvajes? En fin, lo mejor sería no hacerles ningún caso, total, todo ese rollo no iba a servir de nada. Nami ya tenía un amor secreto y él no iba a impedirle ser feliz por nada del mundo… Por cierto… ¿Dónde le habían traído? No reconocía esa habitación. Observó un escritorio lleno de mapas y reglas y una estantería repleta de libros de historia, no había duda, era la habitación de las chicas. Un armario muy grande estaba en medio de dos camas. En una de las camas pudo distinguir unos mechones de pelo naranja entre las sábanas blancas. Se acercó con sigilo, sin apartar la vista del cabello. Entonces destapó un poco la sábana dejando ver el tranquilo rostro de la muchacha. La recordó con aquel vestido de novia, con los ojos cerrados, al igual que en ese momento. Recordó la rabia que sintió al verla a punto de casarse con ese bastardo… Pero esta vez había algo diferente, su rostro reflejaba calma, no como en aquella ocasión, ahora su Nami estaba tranquila y dormía plácidamente.

Acercó la mano a su rostro, con tanta delicadeza como si se tratara de porcelana. Su piel era suave. Rozó los labios de la chica con sus dedos, eran demasiado hermosos como para besarlos, seguramente se romperían al intentarlo… en vez de eso acarició su pelo, tan sedoso como el suyo propio, pero a él le pareció mi veces más suave.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Por qué le habían encerrado allí con ella? Cualquier otro en su situación ya se habría aprovechado… Afortunadamente él era un caballero, nunca se aprovecharía de una dama dormida… no como aquel zombi canalla. ¿Qué se creían? ¿Qué podían tentarle con ese cabello cobrizo? ¿Con esos labios carnosos? ¡Por favor que alguien le sacara de ahí! Lo más extraño a todo esto es que notaba como su rostro se iba acercando cada vez más al de ella, podía sentir en sus propios labios la respiración de la pelirroja…

CHOPPER- ¡¡NO, POR FAVOR!! ¡¡OTRA VEZ NO!!

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. El reno había salido del armario y corría por la habitación como un loco, buscando una salida. Sanji iba a reaccionar pero Nami fue más rápida y en un intento de levantarse tiró al rubio de la cama y calló boca abajo, justo encima de este.

NAMI- ¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¿Qué hacéis en mi cuarto?!

SANJI- Yo… yo… yo… - Aún intentando centrarse en dar una respuesta lógica no pudo evitar que sus ojos se tornaran en grandes corazones – Nami-swan…

CHOPPER- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!- el pequeño médico tropezó en el suelo y fue a parar justamente encima de la navegante. Alguien abrió la puerta.

LUFFY- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- el capitán tardó unos instantes en asimilar la situación (en asimilarla mal)- ¡Ah! ¡Estabais jugando a aplastar! ¡Habérmelo dicho antes!- Y sin más se tiró encima del pobre Chopper, aplastando a su vez a los otros dos de más abajo.

No se podría decir si para Sanji era una situación incómoda o placentera ya que estaba haciéndose mucho daño, pero ¡estaba nada menos que debajo de Nami! La navegante, por su parte no parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, Luffy pesaba más de lo imaginado y Chopper no hacía más que chillarle en el oído… para colmo empezó a notar algo más debajo de ella, que le hizo ponerse completamente roja y chillar otra vez. Alguien entró de nuevo.

ROBIN-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Los demás iban llegando al oír las voces y el espectáculo provocaba diversas reacciones en cada uno. Robin estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada, Brook había pretendido unirse al juego y Franky tuvo que detenerle, Usopp intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos mirando hacia otro lado y Zoro tan solo se desternillaba de risa.

No hablaron sobre lo ocurrido en el resto del día, pero había señales de que algo extreño había pasado: Chopper parecía aún más traumatizado que esa mañana y Zoro a veces soltaba carcajadas sin ningún sentido aparente. Sanji ya no estaba deprimido, pero se sentía culpable de que Nami estuviera tan callada. Tras la cena decidió ir a buscarla en cubierta.

SANJI- Nami-swan ¿qué tal te encuentras?

NAMI- Bien, me duele un poco la espalda, pero bien.

SANJI- ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?- su tono pretendía ser juguetón pero la peliroja no estaba para tonterías.

NAMI- ¡NO! ¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS EN MI HABITACIÓN!-la navegante estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero esta vez Sanji no bromeó, sino que contestó seriamente.

SANJI- No fue culpa mía, verás, los chicos…- Pero entonces advirtió que contarle a Nami la verdad podría acarrear problemas a los demás, así que cambió lo que iba a decir- Estaba buscando a Chopper.

NAMI- ¿Qué?

SANJI- Sí. Jugábamos al escondite y él se escondió en tu armario. Cuando fui a sacarlo te despertaste.

NAMI- ¿Y por qué me caí encima de ti y no al suelo?

SANJI- Solo… me puse debajo para que no te hicieras daño.

NAMI- Ya veo- Aún podría haberle hecho más preguntas para que todo encajara como es debido, pero prefirió dejarlo así- Luffy pesa mucho, ¿eh?

SANJI- Sí, su apariencia engaña, por eso golpea tan fuerte al caer encima de alguien.

NAMI- Jajaja, ¡Gomu Gomu no! ¡Aplastamiento! – Los dos rieron.

Ese momento le resultaba muy familiar a la pelirroja, era justamente como en sus sueños, como aquella noche. Miró hacia el pelo del cocinero y comprobó que ondeaba aún más brillante que en aquella ocasión. Nami volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez sonriendo.

SANJI- Nami-san, somos amigos, ¿verdad?- la sonrisa de la navegante se desvaneció.

NAMI- Sí, Sanji… lo somos…- ¿otra vez con eso? Por hoy ya se lo había dejado bastante claro ¿no? Solo amigos…

SANJI- Bien, pues… tengo que decirte una cosa… Te he mentido.- Nami le miró intrigada- Cuando caíste encima de mí, fue porque yo te estaba observando mientras dormías.- miró a la pelirroja a los ojos – los amigos son sinceros, por eso te lo cuento.

NAMI- Sanji-kun…- Los ojos de Nami brillaban mucho a la luz de las estrellas. Se veía muy hermosa y el cocinero no pudo menos que sonreír con aquella visión, ella también sonrió…

¡¡PUM!!

El puño de la chica había aterrizado directamente sobre la cabeza de Sanji, provocándole un chichón enorme. El cocinero había caído al suelo a causa del impacto.

NAMI- ¡Eso por espiarme mientras duermo, maldito descarado!

SANJI- ¡Me lo merezco!- el golpe parecía dolerle aún. Nami sonrió de nuevo y le tendió la mano para levantarle.

NAMI- Creo que me he pasado…

SANJI- En absoluto, aún no he aprendido la lección, seguramente te espíe de nuevo.

NAMI- ¡Entonces te volveré a golpear!- Los dos rieron de nuevo, esta vez a carcajadas.- Por cierto, Sanji…

SANJI ¿Sí, Nami-swan?

NAMI- ¿Aún sigue en pie lo del masaje?

Los corazones del cocinero aparecieron por fin, habían sido retenidos demasiado tiempo, ahora volaban en torno a ellos, rodeándolos traviesamente.

_Q tal? Espero que no haya kedado demasiado pasteloso... pobre Chopper, ¿no? Dos veces en un mismo día... le ha tocao el dia romántico, jeje, weno, parece que la cosa va más o menos bien entre Sanji y Nami. Y ahora la pregúnta más importante... ¿q rayos había debajo de Nami q la asustó tanto? Niños, no penseis en la respuesta... Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Dejad reviews!_


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

La noche era espesa y nublada. Tras el ajetreo del día anterior los migiwara habían caído rendidos de agotamiento, salvo cierta navegante que había tomado una larga siesta.

Nami se revolvía en sus sábanas sin lograr pegar ojo, la siesta influía mucho, pero lo cierto es que no habría podido dormir ni aún estando cansada, todavía tenía en su mente los acontecimientos de aquella noche. No recordaba que Sanji pudiera dar masajes sin intención de tener nada más con ella… había sido de lo más respetuoso, claro que esto a Nami tampoco le agradó demasiado. En el fondo sabía que hubiera preferido al Sanji pervertido de siempre. "Solo amigos" esa frase no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza.

NAMI- Maldita sea… - la pelirroja se incorporó sin hacer ruido, con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga.- Mejor voy a comer algo…

La luz de la cocina ya estaba encendida cuando ella llegó y alguien parecía estar engullendo kilos de comida ruidosamente… _(Adivinen quien era)._

NAMI- ¡Luffy! ¡Te hemos dicho mil veces que no robes comida de noche!

LUFFY- ¡Hola Nami! ¡Pero si hay mucha comida! ¿No ves que la despensa de este barco es enorme?

NAMI- ¡No te inventes excusas!

LUFFY- ¿Y que excusa tienes tú? También viniste a comer, ¿a qué si no?

Nami se quedó callada, por una vez no sabía qué contestarle a su capitán.

NAMI- Sí que tengo que estar mal para que tú me dejes sin palabras… Tienes razón yo también vine a comer. – Se sentó sobre una encimera – No puedo dormir.

LUFFY- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Robin ronca?

NAMI- ¡NO IDIOTA! Lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa, y por eso no puedo pegar ojo.

LUFFY-Ah, es eso. Pues cuando yo no puedo dormir Sanji me prepara una bebida misteriosa y me duermo en seguida.

NAMI- (Lo que te da es sedante para caballos para que no entres a robar…) Bueno, voy a tomarme una infusión o algo así, a lo mejor me sirve de algo.

Cinco minutos más tarde los dos nakamas conversaban alegremente.

LUFFY- Jajajaja, de verdad que pensé que jugabais a los aplastamientos…

NAMI- Pues no, tonto, dolía bastante ¿vale?

LUFFY- Bueno, ¡más le debería doler a Sanji, que estaba abajo del todo!

NAMI- (A mí no me pareció que lo pasara mal del todo…)- la chica empezó a sonrojarse notablemente al recordar lo que había sentido crecer justo debajo de ella.

LUFFY- ¿Nami? ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto roja.

NAMI- ¿Qué? ¡No es verdad!

LUFFY- Que sí, mírate, estás roja. ¿Por qué te has puesto roja, Nami?

NAMI- Olvídalo…

LUFFY- Dímelo, Nami. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

NAMI- Déjalo, no lo entenderías. – pero entonces vio como su capitán la miraba con una cara tan repleta de curiosidad como de inocencia, parecía un niño pequeño.- Oh, está bien pero no se lo vayas a decirlo por ahí ¿eh? No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto- _(Demasiado tarde!! XD)_- Me gusta Sanji.

LUFFY- … - la escena se congeló unos instantes, en los que el capitán no cambió de expresión.- Que… ¿te gusta?

NAMI- Sí, así es.

LUFFY- ¿Qué te gusta de comértelo? ¿Quieres comerte a Sanji?

La navegante calló de su silla hacia atrás por inercia.

NAMI- ¡QUE NO, BOBO! Que me gusta de… ¡pues de gustarme!

LUFFY- Como… ¿las mandarinas?

NAMI- (Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil… ¿cómo puede alguien tan simple ser tan complicado?) No, Luffy, me gusta como persona…

LUFFY- Ah, bueno, y a mí.

NAMI- ¡¿Qué?!

LUFFY- ¿Por qué te crees que le metí en la tripulación? Tranquila, tú también me gustas ¿eh? No vayas a ponerte celosa…

NAMI- ¡QUE NO ES ESA FORMA DE GUSTAR!

En los veinte minutos siguientes Nami intentó explicar a su inocente amigo la manera en la que Sanji la atraía y, salvo por ciertos puntos incómodos, Luffy parecía empezar a entenderlo.

NAMI- Entonces, cuando dos personas se gustan mucho, mucho, mucho, pasa que se enamoran.

LUFFY- Ah, ya veo, ¿entonces estás enamorada de Sanji?- Nami volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez parecía triste.

NAMI- No lo se. Espero que no.

LYFFY- ¿Por qué no?

NAMI- Porque si él no siente lo mismo por mi no es bueno que me ilusione.

LUFFY- Pero tú le gustas mucho, eso se ve todo el tiempo.

NAMI- Pero le gustan todas las chicas y solo se puede amar a una persona.

LUFFY- ¿Para que las demás no sientan envidia?

NAMI- No, porque siempre habrá alguna a la que ames más que al resto. Y sería mucha casualidad que de todas las chicas que le gustan en el planeta estuviera enamorado de mí.

LUFFY- Pues no, porque tú eres su amiga.

NAMI- (No, si ya me di cuenta, me lo ha dejado bien clarito… ¬¬ ) Pero eso significa que solo me quiere como a una amiga, no como algo más.

LUFFY- No, significa que te quiere como a una amiga y posiblemente también como algo más.

NAMI- ¿De qué hablas?- La chica le miró sin comprender.

LUFFY- Si para amar a alguien hay que quererlo mucho primero tiene que ser tu amigo ¿no? ¿Cómo van a llegar a enamorarse si no han sido antes amigos?

Los papeles habían cambiado radicalmente, ahora Luffy era el experto consejero y Nami la que le miraba atónita, asimilando sus palabras. La noche se iba esclareciendo poco a poco, las nubes se estaban disolviendo.

NAMI- Pues… no me lo había planteado de esa manera…

LUFFY- Pues deberías habértelo tomado así desde un principio, no se cómo no te diste cuenta antes de algo tan simple.

NAMI- (Oye, ahora no te las des de psicoanalista profesional…) Pero si tú tienes razón, cada vez que menciona que somos amigos… ¡está reafirmando la posibilidad de que tengamos algo!- _(Impresionante deducción Nami ¬¬)- _¡Luffy, eres el mejor amigo del mundo! – La muchacha se había puesto tan contenta que no pudo menos que darle un gran abrazo a su capitán.- ¡No se qué haría sin ti!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que la navegante se fue a la cama. Ahora sí podía dormir plácidamente, pero en el caso del cocinero las cosas eran muy distintas.

No había elegido un buen momento para ir a la cocina a regañar a Luffy por robar comida. La visión de su pelirroja abrazando a su capitán le estaba abrasando el cerebro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo de pensar que Nami iba a fijarse en un mujeriego como él? ¿Qué pájaros le habían metido los chicos en la cabeza? Ridículo, aunque no más ridículo que elegir a Luffy, eso lo tenía bien claro.

La cabeza de Sanji estaba a punto de estallar y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era morder la almohada que sostenía entre los dientes, con afán de que sus gritos no despertaran a todo el barco. Sintió como unas lágrimas de rabia se deslizaban por su rostro, lo único que quería era desaparecer.

La situación estaba de lo más clara para él:

"Luffy era el amor secreto de Nami, y un cocinero no pintaba nada allí."


	10. Capítulo 10

_Ya estoy! esta espera no ha sido tan larga como la anterior... creo. Este capítulo es más largo q los demás, x eso he tardado más en pasarlo al ordenador, no soy buena con el teclado.. jeje . Weno, os dejé pensando "¡NO! ¡MÁS LIOS RAROS NO!" Sanji está depre y Nami no sabe nada... Personajes de Eiichiro Oda. A leer!!  
_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El día amaneció nublado y frío y el mar parecía revuelto. Robin se había despertado temprano y, al notar las bajas temperaturas, se había preocupado de arropar a Nami con una manta más gruesa, antes de salir de la habitación.

El peliazul la estaba esperando con impaciencia en el taller, ella le había prometido llegar a esa hora… ¿Se habría olvidado? Pero antes de que le diera tiempo a preocuparse más la arqueóloga cruzó la puerta. Vestía una cómoda bata de invierno sobre el corto camisón y traía en las manos una taza de café humeante. Franky la miró de arriba abajo y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Robin sonreía amablemente, el ambiente invernal le daba un toque romántico a la vez que seductor.

ROBIN- Buenos días, carpintero-san, ¿en qué vamos a trabajar hoy?

FRANKY- ¿Eh…?- es cierto, habían quedado para trabajar, no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas tan poco profesionales…- Sí, claro, trabajo… Ven a ayudarme con esto…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

LUFFY- ¡Buenos días! ¡Me muero de hambre!

NAMI- ¡Hola!

ROBIN- Buenos días.

Luffy y Zoro entraron en la cocina, donde encontraron a Nami y a Robin preparando el desayuno. Las dos habían pasado gran parte de la mañana cocinando.

LUFFY- ¿Dónde está Sanji?

NAMI- Aún no ha despertado.

ROBIN- Nami-san pensó que, por una vez, podríamos ahorrarle el trabajo a cocinero-san.

NAMI- Así es, él también tiene derecho a descansar un poco, ¿no? Además hace tiempo que quería que probarais mi bizcocho de mandarina.- les sirvió a cada uno en su plato- Robin me ha ayudado, cocina muy bien.

ZORO- Está rico… ya era hora de dejar de comer la comida bazofia de ese ceja-rizada. –Nami le miró con severidad y el espadachín sonrió. Ella sabía que solo bromeaba para picarla, Zoro podría no soportar a Sanji, pero no ponía en duda sus dotes culinarias.

LUFFY- ¡Qué rico! ¡Nami, quiero más!

Había pasado una hora, a toda la tripulación les había encantado el desayuno de las chicas, pero justo quien Nami quería que lo probara no aparecía.

CHOPPER- ¿Dónde está Sanji?

FRANKY- No lo he visto en toda la mañana.

BROOK- ¿Estará enfermo?

USOPP- Alguien debería ir a despertarle…

FRANKY- Iré yo.- el cyborg se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina.

Llamó a la puerta y, al no oír respuesta entró n la habitación.

La estancia estaba pobremente iluminada por una leve luz que entraba a través de las persianas medio bajadas. El suelo estaba lleno de ropa y colillas. Pudo distinguir la silueta del cocinero tendido en la cama, fumando su cigarrillo. Franky había entrado otras veces en esa misma habitación y siempre se había sorprendido de lo ordenado que Sanji lo tenía todo. Algo iba mal ese día, eso estaba claro.

FRANKY- Sanji… ¿qué es todo esto?

SANJI- ¿El qué?- la melodiosa voz del cocinero solía tener sonaba como ronca y tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, no había duda de que había estado llorando. El típico traje elegante que solía llevar había sido sustituido por unos pantalones y una camiseta de estar por casa que no pegaban nada con su estilo.

Franky se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

FRANKY- No seas imbecil y dime que diablos te pasa.

El rubio lo miró unos instantes, notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

NAMI- No cabe duda, estamos cerca de unas islas con dos climas muy diferentes- La navegante examinaba su eternal pose y anotaba sus cálculos en el mapa. – Una de primavera/verano y otra de otoño/invierno.

CHOPPER- ¡Ala! ¿Puede haber dos islas así tan juntas?

NAMI- En este océano hay muchas cosas raras…- miró hacia el puesto de vigía- Anque con esta niebla me pregunto si Zoro podrá apreciar algo…

La verdad es que Zoro no veía ninguna isla, ahora mismo tenía otros asuntos en mente…

TASHIGI- ¡No creas que voy a dejarme tomar por un pirata, idiota!

ZORO- ¿Tan segura estás? Le susurraba mientras hacía que su ropa desapareciera mágicamente.

La chica gimió un poco cuando la lengua del espadachín rozó su cuello, pero pronto ella empezó a besarle apasionadamente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nami y Chopper hablaban por el pasillo cuando vieron salir a Franky de la habitación del cocinero.

CHOPPER- ¡Franky! ¿Has visto a Sanji? ¿Estaba enfermo?

FRANKY- Lo cierto es que no está bien… - pero entonces se calló, al darse cuenta de que la navegante estaba allí, escuchándole con preocupación.

NAMI- ¿Qué le pasa? Voy a verle…

FRANKY- ¡No!- Nami le miró confusa – Es que… no está visible y además… - No podía dejar que viera de aquella habitación, seguro que se preocuparía aún más.

El cocinero salió de su dormitorio para sorpresa de todos, Franky suspiró de alivio al ver que ya no llevaba esa ropa hortera, sino que iba trajeado, como siempre, salvo que no se había anudado aún la corbata y seguía estando pálido y con los ojos hinchados.

NAMI- ¡Sanji-kun!- La pelirroja se acercó a él con dulzura y empezó a anudarle la corbata- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sanji sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a abrasarle cuando sintió el contacto de sus dedos en el cuello, cerró los ojos para intentar mantener la compostura.

NAMI- Ven, hoy he preparado y el desayuno, a ver si te gusta.- Le guió hacia la cocina, dejando al Cyborg y al reno en el pasillo, mirándose confusos.

"¿Nami ha cocinado? ¿Ha cocinado para mí?" Los pensamientos de Sanji se debatían entre la ilusión y la inseguridad. El bizcocho estaba muy rico, pero el hecho de que lo hubiese preparado su pelirroja le estaba acelerando el ritmo cardiaco peligrosamente. Nami le miraba, impaciente por conocer su opinión.

NAMI- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

SANJI- Es lo más delicioso que he probado, Nami-san- La chica sonrió ampliamente al oír el cumplido.

NAMI- Jajaja, ¡venga ya! Tú cocinas mil veces mejor, no seas tan complaciente.- El cocinero la miró a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente – Menos mal que le dije a Luffy que no se lo comiera todo, quería que lo probaras tú y me dieras tu opinión.

SANJI- _"Luffy…" _– el rubio paró de comer de repente se quedó mirando al su plato, como reprimiendo algún impulso.

NAMI- ¿Sanji? ¿No quieres más? A lo mejor no es bueno que comas esto estando enfermo… Mejor le digo a Chopper que te prepare algo más apropiado…- cuando la pelirroja fue a levantarse Sanji la cogió de la mano, deteniéndola.

Nami le miró sorprendida, el contacto la estaba haciendo sonrojarse.

SANJI- No es necesario, Nami-san, gracias por preocuparte por mi. Lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar, aún me siento un poco mal…- Soltó la mano de la chica, rozando sus dedos con los de ella.

NAMI- Sí, descansa bien, luego iré a ver cómo te encuentras.

Sanji salió de la cocina. Nami se llevó al pecho la mano que le había cogido.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

USSOP- Como te lo cuento, ¡aquel caballo tenía fauces de tigre!

BROOK- ¡Vaya!

LUFFY- ¿De verdad?

CHOPPER- ¡Increíble!

FRANKY- Claro, y supongo que tú salvaste a la princesa Kaya de las garras de ese monstruo ¿me equivoco?

USOPP- ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tonito? – Usopp parecía más rojo de lo normal.

FRANKY- Y luego te casaste con ella y vivisteis felices para siempre…

USOPP- ¡¡QUÉ DIICES??

LUFFY- ¡Ala! ¿Eso es verdad? No sabía que estabas casado…

CHOPPER- ¡Qué bien! ¿Pero entonces que haces aquí?

BROOK- Usopp-san, no habréis abandonado a vuestra esposa en tierra para aventuraros en alta mar…

Usopp bajó la cabeza, consternado. Su padre no solo había hecho eso, sino que también le abandonó a él, cuando aún no había nacido. No le guardaba ningún rencor por ello, pero tenía claro que jamás haría algo semejante.

USOPP- Os equivocáis, Kaya no es mi esposa, si lo fuera yo no estaría aquí.

FRANKY- Solo era una broma, Usopp, no quería herirte…

CHOPPER- ¿Entonces cuando terminemos nuestro viaje… te casarás con la princesa Kaya?

Ese comentario volvió a sonrojarle y comenzó a gritar otra vez.

USOPP- ¿POR QUÉ ME HACEIS ESTAS PREGUNTAS? ¿CÓMO VA KAYA A CASARSE CON UN PIRATA COMO YO?

LUFFY- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? A ella le gustabas.

USOPP- ¿Q… qué? ¿cómo sabes eso?

LUFFY- No lo se, se notaba…

FRANKY- ¿Desde cuándo tú notas esas cosas?

LUFFY- Siempre lo he notado, pero no sabía lo que significaba. Nami me enseñó a diferenciar a gente de comida…

Todos le miraron confusos, sin entender ese comentario, todos menos Franky, quien iba encajando todas las piezas.

FRANKY- "Así que el cocinero entendió mal… ya me lo pareció, Luffy no tiene instinto sexual alguno…"

En otra parte de la cubierta…

NAMI- Así que… ¿qué tal esta mañana?

ROBIN- ¿Qué? ¿D… de qué hablas?

NAMI- ¡No te hagas la tonta! Se que te has ido temprano, y intuyo que estabas con él.

ROBIN- ¿Con quién?

NAMI- ¡Con Franky!- Robin apartó la mirada. Era extraño pero Nami hubiese jurado ver un brillo rojizo en las mejillas de su amiga. – ¡Jajaja! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué hicisteis? Si se puede saber, claro…

ROBIN- No hicimos nada de lo que estás pensando… - Nami le miró de forma inquisitiva- Está bien… ayer hicimos algo, pero hoy no ha pasado nada. Supongo que realmente no deberíamos estar juntos…

NAMI- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Si hacéis la mejor pareja del mundo! Os gustáis y para colmo sois prácticamente de la misma edad… ¿cómo no iba a funcionar?

La arqueóloga la miró sorprendida. Nami realmente se estaba preocupando por ella, aún cuando ella no era capaz de conseguir a su ser amado le daba ánimos para seguir su intentándolo… Robin sonrió a su amiga, agradecida. Tenía que devolverle el favor… de alguna manera…

ROBIN- ¡Oh, no! ¡Nami!

NAMI- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- La morena tenía cara de suma preocupación.

ROBIN- Mírate, estás muy pálida…- le tocó la frente con la mano- Y estás ardiendo, ¡tienes fiebre!

_Fiebre?? Mmmm... A esta Robin siempre se le ocurren ideas raras... ¿q tendrá pensado esta vez? Supongo q no tardaré en subir el proximo capi, solo tengo q pasarlo al ordena, ya está escrito... Weno, intentaré ser rápida. Dejad Reviews para q me anime a escribir más!!... q si no no me motivo_


	11. Capítulo 11

Weno, al final no tardé, pero es tarde y debería estar durmiendo para ir al insti mañana

_Weno, al final no tardé, pero es tarde y debería estar durmiendo para ir al insti mañana. Digo... Espero q os guste... Gracias x leer. Personajes Eiichiro Oda. _

**CAPÍTULO 11**

La habitación de Franky era amplia y llena de trastos y bocetos desparramados por todo el suelo. Robin le escuchaba hablar sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, La falda corta mostraba sus largas y finas piernas. En más de una ocasión el cyborg tuvo que interrumpir su discurso para mirarlas más detenidamente.

ROBIN- ¿Así que a eso fue por la noche? Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que hubiera ido con cocinero-san…

FRANKY- No fue tan mal, parece ser que le estuvo explicando al capitán lo que era enamorarse o algo así… de seguro tenía que ver con Sanji.

ROBIN- Me pregunto qué tal les estará yendo ahora…- Cambió las piernas de lugar, lo que no pasó por alto para los ojos del peliazul, que las miraba embelesado. La arqueóloga sonrió complacida.- Me halaga que intentes ser tan discreto, carpintero-san. Solo miras cuando crees que no te veo.

FRANKY- ¿Qué? No se de qué me hablas…- Pero entonces ella se le acercó, caminando sensualmente, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Franky tragó saliva.

………….FLASH BACK…………..

ROBIN- ¿Verdad que parece tener los mismos síntomas que cocinero-san, doctor?

CHOPPER- ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees? -Robin le guiñó un ojos discretamente- ¡Ah! Sí, sí… tienes razón.

ROBIN- He leído acerca de esta enfermedad, está relacionada con los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

CHOPPER- ¡Claro! ¡Como estamos cerca de esas islas de climas opuestos… ¿Verdad, Nami?

La pelirroja no podía sentirse más ridícula. Estaba en la consulta de Chopper, sentada sobre la camilla con un termómetro en la boca y un reno tomándole el pulso.

ROBIN- Ya veo… Tengo entendido que esta enfermedad es sumamente contagiosa si no se trata a tiempo.

CHOPPER- ¿Qué sugieres, Robin-chan?- Robin se agachó y le susurró algo al oído.- ¿E… estás segura…? – En la cara del renito aparecieron pequeñas gotitas de nerviosismo.

ROBIN- Sí, definitivamente es lo más adecuado…

NAMI-_ "¿Nadie me va a contar de qué va todo esto?"_ – _Respuesta rápida: No. _

…………………………………………………..

La navegante abrió la puerta con cautela y entró en la habitación. Estaba impecable, propio de Sanji _(menos mal que no entró x la mañana XD)_. Le distinguió en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

NAMI – Está durmiendo… - La chica se acercó sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarle..Notó los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas del cocinero.- Debe de estar muy enfermo para haber llorado así. Tranquilo, estoy aquí para cuidarte…

Entonces se fijó en su flequillo. Dorado y sedoso, cuántas veces había soñado que tocaba su cabello. No pudo resistirse a acariciarlo con dulzura.

El cocinero se movió un poco y, finalmente, abrió los ojos.

La chica apartó la mano avergonzada, Sanji sonrió. Se había hecho el dormido desde que la chica entró en la habitación. Los comentarios y caricias de la muchacha habían logrado apartar la depresión de su mente. Ahora lo único que importaba eran él y ella, juntos en una habitación.

Se incorporó un poco. La pelirroja estaba sentada al borde de su cama, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se acercó un poco a ella.

SANJI- Nami-san… ¿Qué haces aquí?

NAMI- Dicen que también estoy enferma y que debería aislarme contigo por un tiempo.

SANJI- ¿Cómo?- Aquello no tenía sentido, él mismo le había pedido a Franky que dijera lo de su enfermedad para no levantar sospechas.

NAMI- Robin dice que es tu misma enfermedad…

SANJI- Ya veo – empezaba a entender algunas cosas.

NAMI- Pero yo me siento bien, asíque voy a cuidarte como te prometí esta mañana. Tú te encuentras peor, ¿verdad?

SANJI- Ahora que estás aquí me encuentro mucho mejor. – sonrió amablemente, pero, al mirarla de nuevo, notó como su tristeza desaparecía por completo… ¿volvía a ser el Sanji de siempre?- Aunque… ahora que lo dices me duele un poco la cabeza…

NAMI- ¿La cabeza? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

SANJI- Si no es molestia…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

El espadachín seguía en el puesto ve vigía, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y al mismo tiempo en otro lugar muy diferente.

TASHIGI- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto…?

ZORO- Lo quiero, ¿por qué tú no?

TASHIGI- Eres un pirata…

ZORO- ¿Y eso qué más da?

TASHIGI- Pues... que yo… ¡ah!

ZORO- No hables. Solo bésame.

TASHIGI- Roronoa… Mmm… espera, debemos parar…

ZORO- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

TASHIGI- Algo se… acerca… algo grande…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sanji tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Nami, mientras esta la masajeaba suavemente.

El cocinero estaba es el séptimo cielo. Nami era suave y cómoda. Podía apreciar su delicioso aroma a mandarinas, esa fragancia le embriagaba de una manera muy especial. Solo quería pasarse allí el resto de su vida.

NAMI- Sanji-kun, ¿te encuentras mejor? – El rubio la miró desde su regazo.

SANJI- Estoy mejor que nunca, Nami swan.- Era verdad. Se incorporó y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, lo más cerca que pudo de ella. - ¿Quieres que siga yo?- Tener a Nami en el regazo iba a ser mejor aún que estar en el de ella.

NAMI- No gracias, yo me siento bien._"Volvió a llamarme Nami-swan, ¡por fin!"_

SANJI- Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

NAMI- Claro… - se sonrojó de nuevo- Porque somos amigos- Le miró sonriendo y vio que él hacía lo mismo.

SANJI- Así es.

NAMI- Sanji, yo… ¿soy una amiga especial para ti?

SANJI- Claro que sí, muy especial.

NAMI.- ¿Más especial que Robin? ¿O que Vivi?

SANJI- Claro… _"la más especial en el planeta…"- _El rubio se aproximaba cada vez más a su rostro.

NAMI- Y yo… ¿cómo puedo saber eso?- Nami se apartó de el con el ceño fruncido.

SANJI- ¿Qué?- Sanji no había esperado esa reacción- Pues… tan solo… ¿no me crees?

NAMI- No se por qué debería. Coqueteas con todas con las tres por igual y ellas también son tus amigas. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo más especial que ellas?

…… FIN DEL FLASH BACK……………

Sanji se quedó atónito, la respuesta era simple, pero no era fácil de explicar. La otras solo eran amigas, Nami era es amor de su vida, lo supo desde el momento en el que la vio en el Baratie, pero nadie le tomó en serio. Y no podía culparles… Al expresar demasiado sus sentimientos optaron por no tomarle en serio. Era cierto, Robin le atraía, Vivi le atraía, ¡todas las chicas en el mundo le atraían! Pero él solo soñaba con la pelirroja, y si ella sintiera lo mismo estaba seguro de que no volvería a pensar en otra nunca más… Pero eso no era así, Nami no sentía lo mismo, ¡Nami quería a Luffy! Y, si era así, ¿qué derecho tenía ella para hacerle ese tipo de reclamaciones?

SANJI- Al menos… ¡yo nunca me he abrazado con las otras chicas!

NAMI- ¿Perdona?

SANJI- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo suplicando por un abrazo tuyo? ¡Y nunca me lo has dado! En cambio a Luffy bien que se lo das, ¿no?

NAMI- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Es que me has estado espiando? ¿Qué te importa si abrazo a Luffy? ¡¡Tú te abrazarías a cualquier cosa con pechos que te lo pidiera!!

Aquello había sido duro.

SANJI- ¡¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!!

NAMI- ¡SÍ QUE LA TENGO, TE CONOZCO PERFECTAMENTE!

SANJI- ¿Y QUÉ ME DICES DE TI? ¡¡TÚ TE ABRAZARÍAS A CUALQUIER ENGENDRO QUE TE OFRECIERA DINERO A CAMBIO!!

Eso solo pudo acabar en un silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo. Sanji abrió mucho los ojos, asimilando lo que acababa de decir, y maldiciéndose por ello.

NAMI- ¿Qué me has llamado?

SANJI- Nami… yo… no quería decir…

NAMI- ¡¡QUE QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?? ¡¡CONTESTA!!

SANJI- Nami-san, por favor, escucha…

¡¡PUM!!

La primera impresión del cocinero fue que Nami le había golpeado tan fuerte que le había empotrado a la pared, pero entonces la vio a ella en el suelo.

SANJI- ¡¡Nami-san!!- corrió hacia ella, intentando no caer por el movimiento del barco.

NAMI- ¿¿Qué pasa??- Los dos salieron a cubierta a duras penas, seguidos por los demás tripulantes, que tampoco se explicaban la situación.

Zoro intentaba bajar a cubierta, pero el movimiento se lo impedía, en un giro brusco del barco, el espadachín cayó por la borda.

LUFFY- Gomu Gomu no…- el capitán intentó atraparle en el aire, pero tuvo que agarrarse a algo para no caer él también.

USOPP- Tú no puedes nadar, Luffy, ¡usaremos el bote!- accionó la palanca y el Mini Going Merry 2 salió de su compuerta. Rápidamente el tirador se subió a él e intento ir tras Zoro, pero una corriente extraña le arrastraba hacia el lado opuesto.

FRANKY- ¡Los de las frutas del diablo! ¡No os mováis del barco, si os caéis morís!

Brook, Luffy y Chopper obedecieron al instante y se metieron en el camarote, pero faltaba alguien más con poderes…

ROBIN- Cien Fleur- Cien manos intentaron coger a Zoro del agua, pero estaba demasiado profundo como para agarrarle, y dentro del mar los poderes eran débiles.

FRANKY- ¡¡Robin!! ¡¡NO!!- demasiado tarde, el barco volvió a girar y la arqueóloga voló por los aires antes de que el cyborg la cogiera, pero él también cayó al mar. El peliazul procuraba por todos los medios que la cabeza de la mujer no tocara el agua.

SANJI- ¡Nami- san, no te sueltes! – los dos que quedaban en cubierta intentaban por todos los medios agarrarse a algo, pero la pelirroja no resistió más.- ¡NAMI-SAN!

El rubio saltó sin pensarlo un segundo, el agua estaba fría pero no importaba, solo importaba Nami. Nami. Nami. No iba a separarse de ella, nada le iba a alejar de su pelirroja…

Cogió su cuerpo y lo llevó a la superficie.

SANJI- ¡Nami-san! ¿Me oyes? – No hubo respuesta. Solo cabía seguir nadando. Lo que divisó cerca de allí era una isla, tenía que serlo…

_Cada vez acbo hiriendo más a Sanji... no se como lo hago, a este paso va a odiarme... T.T Weno, el siguiente capítulo no lo he escrito aún asiq tardaré un poco más en subirlo. Si pudierais dejarme reviews me sentiría muy feliz, aunque como bien sabeis no estais obligados. Lo he dejado interesante eh? no pensé detenídamente eso de meter un pokito d acción... Weno, hasta el próximo capi!!_


	12. Capítulo 12

_¿¿Sabeis lo que me ha costado subir este pedazo de capítulo?? Odio los teclados!! T.T Weno, a lo que iba... Supongo que este es uno de los capítulos más esperados ¿me ekivoco? Lo he titulado "Una vez en un sueño" en honor al bello durmiente marimo . Sanji es mi personaje favorito pero Zoro me cae muy bien, espero que les guste la historia que he escogido para él. Personajes de Eiichiro Oda. Disfrutad!!_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Abrió los ojos despacio. Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor. Seguía vivo, o al menos eso le parecía. Estaba en una playa desierta, solo había unos pocos matorrales al fondo y, más allá, un camino natural que atravesaba el denso bosque.

ZORO- Lo que me faltaba…- se puso de pie y comenzó a andar.. Tal vez encuentre algún pueblo o algo así…

Una hora después…

ZORO- Mmm… Este lugar me suena de algo…- ¡Idiota! ¡es la misma playa de antes!- Tal vez sea mi imaginación, bueno, sigamos buscando…

Otras dos horas más tarde…

ZORO- ¿Es que hay tres playas iguales en este lugar o qué?- (…)- ¿De quién serán estas huellas…? Parecen de mi número.- Tranquilos, tranquilos, es que él es así de…- No será que… ¿¡He estado andando en círculos todo este tiempo!?

-Impresionante deducción…

ZORO-¿Qué? ¡¿Quién ha hablado?!

-No te asustes, solo me oyes tú.

ZORO- ¿Eres mi conciencia?

-No, es que eres así de raro…

ZORO- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Que no… Lo que pasa es que estás perdido y muerto de hambre, es normal que hables solo…

ZORO- ¡Vete de una vez!

-Eh… bueno, vale.

Los pájaros cantaban desde las copas de los árboles.

ZORO- ¿Ya está? ¿Tan fácil se fue? Pues ahora sí que me siento solo…- Sus tripas rugieron sonoramente- …y hambriento. Será mejor que coma algo.

Repasemos, Zoro es dormilón, despistado, fácil de engañar, su sentido de la orientación es nulo y no sabe tratar con niños… pero no tiene un pelo de tonto.

Con el hambre los sentidos se agudizan, es algo natural en cualquiera, solo había que imitar a Luffy.

ZORO- Bien, seguiré mi olfato…- empezó a rastrear el ambiente.

Por alguna razón quedaba más ridículo que su capitán, pero no había nadie ahí para reírse de él en ese momento. De repente captó un olor que parecía provenir de algo delicioso, o por lo menos comestible. Se alejó del camino y se adentró en la maleza siguiendo el rastro. Cuando llegó al origen del olor la cara se le iluminó.

ZORO- ¡Ya era hora!

Se sentó junto al fuego. Estaba en un pequeño campamento situado en un claro del bosque... Solo había una tienda de campaña. Zoro miró feliz la gran olla de estofado antes de arramplar con buena parte de su contenido. Al terminar se sintió satisfecho, e intentó dormir.

ZORO- Mmm, que raro, no tengo sueño… Pero sí me gustaría dormir y soñar un rato…- Se quedó pensando en sus sueños un buen rato, aún sin dormir los recordaba como si los hubiera vivido realmente. El último sueño sí había sido emocionante…

(FLASH BACK)

TASHIGI- Algo se… acerca…algo grande…

ZORO- No pienses en nada…

TASHIGI- ¡Cuidado!

¡PUM!

Pues sí que se acercaba algo (aparte del orgasmo, sí) y no era otra cosa que unas enormes rocas pertenecientes al acantilado de una isla enorme que hicieron girar al Sunny de manera brutal.

Zoro intentó agarrarse como pudo a una barra para no caer del puesto de vigía, pero no podía sujetarse bien. Oyó los gritos de sus nakamas, pero no los escuchó, solo podía preocuparse de no caer… y tampoco lo logró. Supo que Luffy intentó salvarlo, pero su mano no llegó a cogerle. En cuanto cayó al agua se le quitó el sopor por completo, pero se empezaba a quedar sin aire.

Lo último que pudo recordar eran unas manos alineadas que ibn hacia él, pero tampoco llegaron. Luego se salvó, quien sabe como, y acabó en esa isla…

(Fin del FLASH BACK)

ZORO- Maldita sea, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar por fin, después de tanto tiempo que llevaba esperando ese moment…- entonces reaccionó- ¡Mierda! ¡Los demás! ¿Dónde estarán todos…? Bueno, no hay que perder la calma, si yo estoy bien ellos también lo estarán ¿no? Sí, claro que sí, no debo preocuparme…

El espadachín trató de calmarse.

ZORO- Al menos se que esta isla desierta no está tan desierta.- Examinó el campamento detenidamente.- Espero que los demás también hayan tenido suerte.- Se puso de nuevo en camino.

Oyó agua. Debía haber un río cerca… Perfecto, había caminado mucho, no estaría mal darse un baño.

Resultó ser un lago. El agua era limpia y cristalina, cogió un poco y se empapó el rostro. Estaba un poco fría, pero para él, que se dedicaba a nadar en mares helados de vez en cuando (¿recordáis ese episodio? XD) no era una incomodidad.

Se quitó las espadas y se despojó de sus ropas. La gran cicatriz que le cruzaba el tórax destacaba del resto.

Nadó un poco, se estaba muy bien en el agua, sin que nadie molestara. Pocas veces podía estar así de relajado… (¡Y no le duraría mucho! )

ZORO- "¿Qué será eso de ahí?"- se acercó a la cosa misteriosa y negra que surcaba el lago y se escondió tras una roca (Eso, tú ves lo que parece ser un bicho peludo y te acercas ¿no?)

Distinguió que era un bonito cabello negro azulado flotando por la superficie. Al momento fue emergiendo del agua un cuerpo femenino, bastante bien dotado, por cierto.

El peliverde asimilaba las imágenes despacio y al tiempo que lo hacía abría los ojos como platos.

ZORO- Es una… ¡mujer!- (¡Qué observador!)- Tengo que salir de aquí..

Sí, eso hubiera querido, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarla ni mover un músculo. Tras analizar su cuerpo por un buen (y largo) rato optó por mirar al rostro, entonces, si ya estaba rojo, ahora simplemente explotó. Y al explotar soltó un agudo ruidito que no pesó inadvertido por la espiada.

TASHIGI- ¿Quién anda ahí?- No hubo respuesta, pero distinguía entre las rocas una figura borrosa- ¿Eres una persona?

Nadie respondió, así que optó oír ponerse sus gafas rojizas de la orilla para apreciarlo bien.

TASHIGI- ¡¡TÚ!!

Explotar era poco, Zoro cayó hacia atrás a causa de sufrir una fuerte y peligrosa hemorragia nasal… Desnuda estaba sexy, desnuda con gafas lo era más, ¡y encima enfadada rozaba lo enfermizo!

TASHIGI- ¿De donde has salido tú, maldito canalla? – la sargento mayor se iba acercando cada vez más a él. Zoro no podía moverse

ZORO- "¿Es que no va a ponerse nada? ¿Por qué sigue acercándose sin ropa?" – el espadachín hacía lo imposible para mirar hacia otro lado, aún conteniendo la sangre que aún le brotaba de la nariz.

TASHIGI- ¿Qué haces? ¡No actúes como si no me hubieras visto ya!

ZORO- ¡Pero ponte algo de ropa!

TASHIGI- ¿Qué? ¡Póntela tú, yo me estoy bañando!- la chica se cruzó de brazos testaruda, Zoro no cabía en su asombro.

ZORO- ¡¿Es que no te importa que te vean desnuda?!

TASHIGI- No me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, es todo.

ZORO- ¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Vas por ahí mostrándote desnuda?!

TASHIGI- Perdona, pero te acuerdo que eras tú quien me estaba espiando. ¡Además tú también estás desnudo y no dices nada!

ZORO- ¡Pero no es lo mismo! ¡Tú eres una chica!

Todo ocurrió de repente. El lago se congeló ante la mirada de hielo de la sargento. Sus ojos parecías arder tras sus gafas y unas nubes negras empezaron a cubrir el cielo.

TASHIGI- ¿Otra vez con eso, Roronoa?- la muchacha había pasado de sexy a peligrosa en un suspiro. Zoro dio un paso atrás asustado.- ¿Te atreves a humillarme exactamente igual que la última vez?

ZORO- ¿Qué? No…

TASHIGI- Lo que me recuerda que… aún nos queda un duelo pendiente…

Zoro intentaba retroceder, pero se escurrió en una piedra y calló al agua de espaldas. La marine le miró con desdén.

TASHIGI- Recoge tus cosas y vístete, tendremos nuestro duelo ahora mismo- la marine se dio media vuelta y cogió su ropa. Zoro fue hacia la suya, aún con restos de sangre en la nariz.

Cinco minutos más tarde se situaban un frente al otro, con las katanas desenvainadas en un campo de cerezos que a Zoro le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Las sakuras caían de los árboles grácilmente.

TASHIGI- ¿Qué haces? ¡No te quedes embobado mirando las flores, tenemos un duelo!

ZORO- Eh… perdón.

TASHIGI- No me pidas perdón y empieza!

ZORO- Vale pero no grites!

TASHIGI- ¡Te grito si quiero!- Pero entonces algo cambió en ella. – Oh, yo… lo siento, no quería molestarte…

ZORO- Nah, es igual.

TASHIGI- Estás bien? A veces soy una borde…

ZORO- Estás enfadada, es normal. Normalmente eres simpática…

TASHIGI- ¿De verdad crees eso? Tú también lo eres…

ZORO- Bueno, yo sí que suelo ser más bien borde…

TASHIGI- ¡Qué va! A mi me caíste bien desde un principio.

ZORO- Ya, bueno, hasta que te rompí las gafas

TASHIGI- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Momento de silencio. Los pétalos rosados flotaban por todo el lugar.

ZORO- Entonces… ¿Podemos olvidarnos del duelo?

TASHIGI- ¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!!

ZORO- ¡Pero si has dicho que fue hace mucho tiempo!

TASHIGI- ¡Pero un duelo es diferente! ¡Eso no se olvida! ¡Me dolió de verdad!

Unos truenos sonaban cerca del lugar. El espadachín empezaba a pensar que la marine controlaba el tiempo con su ira…

TASHIGI- Bien, Roronoa. Ahora o nunca.

El cielo se iba nublando cada vez más. La marine embistió de frente. Zoro la enfrentó. Sus katanas hacían ruidos metálicos al deslizarse a gran velocidad. La chica era rápida y tenía buena técnica, pero el espadachín era inevitablemente más fuerte y paraba sus ataques con cierta facilidad.

De los densos nubarrones comenzaron a caer molestas gotas de lluvia fría. Los rayos se sentían cada vez más cerca.

Zoro no había desenvainado su tercera katana. No era por fardar, pero el nitoryu era suficiente para defenderse de la marine. La chica era especialmente buena con la espada, pero él no tenía ningún interés en herirla, por más que ella se lo pidiera.

ZORO- ¿Por qué no dejamos esto?

TASHIGI- ¡No hasta que muera o te mate!

ZORO- ¡Eres una cabezota!

Un rayo aterrizó cerca, acompañado de un trueno ensordecedor.

La muchacha se detuvo de repente, cabizbaja. Zoro la miró sorprendido.

ZORO- "No será que…"- se acercó a la joven lo suficiente para apreciar que… ¡estaba llorando!

El espadachín se quedó atónito. Normalmente era una chica dura, pero ahora parecía frágil como el cristal. Se veía realmente linda allí, afligida por la tormenta.

ZORO- "Pobrecita, le asustan los truenos"- no entendía por qué, pero el peliverde sentía la necesidad de envolver a la vulnerable chica en sus brazos, y así lo hizo. La muchacha abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sorprendida por este acto.- Así que este es tu lado femenino, ¿verdad?

TASHIGI- ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué lado femenino hablas?- se apartó del abrazo, mirando a Zoro confundida- Mira, entiendo que te asusten los truenos, aunque es un poco infantil por tu parte… Pero no puedes ir por ahí abrazando a la gente por ello- sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas- Alguien podría tomárselo mal, entiéndelo.

Zoro se quedó paralizado.

ZORO- ¿Qué? A mi no… Pensé que te asustaban a ti.

TASHIGI- ¿A mi? ¿Cómo iba a asustarme por esa cosa?

ZORO- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué llorabas?

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a brillar de rabia.

TASHIGI- ¿QUE POR QUÉ? –Zoro se sobresaltó con el grito- ¡Porque con esta tiempo no podemos continuar la pelea!- el espadachín cayó hacia atrás de la impresión- Hace poco un compañero mío murió a causa de usar katanas en una tormenta. ¡Si por alguna razón las ponemos en posición vertical sufriríamos el riesgo de morir electrocutados!

Zoro permanecía en el suelo, boquiabierto. Aquella espadachina se quejaba de haber sido humillada ¡cuando era ella la que acababa ridiculizándole todo el tiempo! Y para colmo parecía no hacerlo aposta… La sargento guardó su katana y se acercó al peliverde. Éste no cupo en su sorpresa cuando la chica extendió su mano hacia él para ayudarle a levantarse.

TASHIGI- Vamos. Iremos a mi campamento.

ZORO- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vaya contigo? ¡Pero si quieres matarme!

TASHIGI- Si te quedas aquí bajo la lluvia mientras y estoy en mi tienda calentita no estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones para luchar. Podrías coger un resfriado ¡Y eso no sería justo!

ZORO- Entiendo, tú y tu justicia…

TASHIGI- ¿Vienes o no?- El pirata le tomó la mano. Ese contacto le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera sentido hace poco.

El camino se hizo corto, salvo por las constantes caídas de la sargento. Con la espada era firme, pero cuando la envainaba volvía a ser la chiquilla torpe de siempre. En más de una ocasión Zoro tuvo que evitar que cayera al suelo y ésta, lejos de ofenderse le agradecía amablemente.

Unos minutos después llegaron al campamento.

ZORO- ¡Ah! ¡Así que era tuyo!

La chica le miró confusa. El campamento estaba lleno de banderas y símbolos de la marina ¿Acaso ese tonto estaba ciego? Decidió no hacer ningún comentario en cambio miró la olla de estofado y vio que faltaba parte de su contenido.

TASHIGI- Bueno, supongo que tenías hambre. ¿Te gustó?

ZORO- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, mucho. Siento haberlo cogido sin permiso.

TASHIGI- No hay problema, anda pasa.- la marine entró a la tienda seguida del espadachín.

El interior era confortable. Con la que estaba cayendo fuera Zoro se sentía de lo más cómodo allí, aunque seguía sorprendido por la amabilidad de la que, por circunstancias adversas, era su enemiga. La chica comenzó a preparar té.

Quince minutos después los dos rivales estaban rodeados de mantas, bebiendo té y, por alguna razón, muy juntos el uno del otro. Parecían inmersos en su conversación y reían de vez en cuando. Zoro no podía entender cómo aquella sargento tan mandona y testaruda podía ser a la vez una chica tan dulce y hospitalaria. Miró sus ojos oscuros. Las gafas lucían en su pelo, sujetándolo en plan diadema. Se había cambiado de ropa, al igual que él, ahora llevaban puesta una mucho más cómoda.

La bata de Zoro mostraba su pecho al descubierto y la muchacha no tardó en preguntar por la enorme cicatriz. El espadachín le contó de su encuentro con Ojos de Halcón y la marine quedó muy emocionada al saber que su acompañante conocía al renombrado shichibukai.

Más tarde comentaron a hablar de más anécdotas. Zoro le enseñó las cicatrices de los tobillos y le contó cómo pudieron escapar por los pelos de Número 3 en Little Garden.

TASHIGI- Ya veo que el Baroque Works os traía de cabeza ¿eh? Pero fue muy imprudente por tu parte intentar cortarte las piernas… - La chica pasó un dedo por los surcos del tobillo. El espadachín sintió un escalofrío y apartó rápidamente su pie.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes cosquillas?

ZORO- ¿Qué? ¡No!- la marine le miró con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro- ¡No tengo!

¡NO TE ACERQUES!- no dio resultado

Las manos de la chica empezaron a torturar al pobre Zoro de la manera más cruel, arrancándole risas ensordecedoras. El pirata intentó defenderse usando el mismo ataque, la marine también soltó unas carcajadas.

No supieron cuanto tiempo continuaron su lucha, solo que al final, de alguna manera, Zoro acabó sobre la sargento, sujetándola de las muñecas y a una distancia mínima de su rostro. Las risas cesaron y dieron paso a una mirada profunda. El espadachín advirtió la abertura en el escote de la chica, ella tampoco llevaba nada bajo la bata. Aún habiéndola visto ya desnuda no pudo evitar ruborizarse notablemente.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ella también se había sonrojado. El peliverde acercó más su rostro al de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

TASHIGI- Esto no está bien… Eres un pirata y yo…

ZORO- No me importa, no pienses en eso ahora…

Inevitablemente sucedió. Sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso. Rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron entre movimientos fuertes y apasionados. Parecía que estuvieran continuando su duelo con ellas, dejando de lado sus katanas.

De los besos pasaron a las caricias y de las caricias a más besos, repartidos por todo el cuerpo. La lengua de la chica surcaba la cicatriz del torso del pirata hacia abajo. Éste soltó un sonoro suspiro que invitó a la marine a seguir bajando.

Estuvieron dos horas, tal vez tres, explorando cada rincón de sus cuerpos hasta que cayeron rendidos de agotamiento.

Los dos yacían sin ropa, abrazados sobre las mantas, cuando paró de llover. La chica abrió los ojos mecánicamente.

TASHIGI- Roronoa, ¡Roronoa! – la marine sacudió levemente el cuerpo del espadachín, pero este seguía sin inmutarse (¿o qué pensaba? XD) – Zoro…

Los labios de Tashigi besaron los del pirata. Mágicamente este acto consiguió hacerle despertar.

ZORO- ¿Qué?- se encontraba tranquilo y soñoliento. Había dormido de maravilla. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

TASHIGI- La hora de terminar nuestro duelo.

Zoro se puso de pie de un salto sin previo aviso. Se la quedó mirando a los ojos, atónito y boquiabierto.

ZORO- ¡¿QUÉ?! Espera… ¿De qué hablas?

TASHIGI- No te habrás olvidado, ¿verdad? Tenemos que terminarlo.

ZORO- ¡ACABAS DE ACOSTARTE CONMIGO! ¡¿Y AÚN QUIERES MATARME?!

TASHIGI- Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera, pero nunca hay que dejar de lado el deber.- Se levantó y caminó hacia él, que parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Entonces volvió a besarle. Zoro abrió mucho los ojos, confundido y completamente rojo.

TASHIGI- Era una broma, tonto. Venga, busquemos a tus nakamas.

Era un hecho. Aquella chiquilla estaba destinada a humillarle en cada momento.

Tashigi sonrió, sincera y decidida, torpe y justa como nadie, y a él le gustaba así. Zoro frunció el entrecejo y le devolvió el beso.

_Wooo, q tal me kedó? Espero haber estado a la altura de los fans del espadachín... El fic me estaba quedando demasiado dramático y pasteloso, a mi me gustan más cómicos asíque intenté haceros reír un pokito con este capi. Ya se, ya se... la xica bañandose, demasiado típico... ¡pero tashigi no es como las demás xicas! ella no se avergüenza, ¡muy bien por ella!_

_Como habreís supuesto habrá un capítulo por cada nakama extraviado, aún no se de kien será el próximo, solo espero q... ¡ME DEJÉIS REVIEWS! Hasta el próximo capi!_


	13. Capítulo 13

_...¡ESTOY VIVAAAAAA! Sí, es cierto, aunque no lo creais, viva y sin internet... he tenido que buscar un odenador ajeno para pasar el capi... y encima con las clases no tengo casi tiemp de escribir nada T.T Bueno, esto es un mini-capítulo, tampoco es muy grande. Era muxo más grande el ZoroxTashigi. Esto es un FrankyxRobin, ya os habéis hscho una idea de las parejas que me gustan eh? ^^ (para no notarlo...). Espero no tardar mucho más en pasar el iguiente, o al menos no tantísimo tiempo como cn este. No es muy leemon o como se diga, aunque tiene muxos roces ^^. Personajes de Eiichiro Oda._

**CAPÍTULO 13**

La corriente les arrastraba ferozmente. El agua era cada vez más fría, el Cyborg no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría resistir la mujer.

Robin conservaba la consciencia pero no podía articular palabra a través de sus labios amoratados y apenas sí moverse por lo entumecido de sus músculos. Era una suerte que Franky la llevara.

El peliazul subió el acantilado con ella a cuestas. Al llegar a la cima les sorprendió la tormenta de nieve. Miró alrededor con impaciencia buscando un lugar para cobijarla.

FRANKY- ¡Robin! ¿Me escuchas? Joder…- la mujer tenía la mirada ausente- Aguanta, ¿ok? Ya no falta mucho…

Robin veía moverse los labios del Cyborg, articulando palabras que ella no podía escuchar. Poco a poco todo se fue nublando hasta oscurecerse completamente.

--------FLASH BACK----------

ROBIN- Me halaga que intentes ser tan discreto, carpintero-san, solo miras cuando crees que no te veo.

FRANKY-¿Qué? No se de que me hablas… - la arqueóloga se le acercó caminando sensualmente, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Franky tragó saliva completamente absorto en su mirada, pero al bajar la cabeza tuvo que apartarla rápidamente, sacando de su línea de visión el sugerente escote de la mujer.- _"No mires ahí, no lo hagas… ¿en qué estás pensando, maldito cyborg salido?"_- De no ser metálica, de su nariz habría brotado una cantidad considerable de sangre.

Robin parecía haber adivinado todos sus pensamientos sin ninguna dificultad y, lejos de molestarla, lo cierto era que le divertían.A Franky nadie podía resultarle más sexy que la morena, mientras clavaba sus ojos turquesas en los de él.

Sin darse cuenta el cyborg también se le iba acercando, con el corazón a mil por hora. Solo rezaba por que ella no bajara la vista a su entrepierna, ya que el ajustado bañador no podía ocultar el bulto que se había formado. Por una vez, Franky maldijo su descabellada manía de no llevar pantalnes.

------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----

FRANKY- ¿Estás despierta?

ROBIN- Franky-san…- miró a su alrededor lentamente algo desconcertada-¿Dónde estamos?

FRANKY- Ni idea, es la primea cueva que he visto. Por el tiempo que hace fuera mejor nos quedamos aquí un rato…

Robin examinó la cueva desde el sitio, era pequeña, por lo que la hoguera que había encendida en el centro era suficiente para calentar toda la estancia.

La morena empezó a incorporarse, pero se detuvo al notar que el Cyborg apartó la mirada rápidamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, tapada por una enorme camisa hawaiana que no le pertenecía.

FRANKY- T…tu ropa está secándose, estabas empapada… - la arqueóloga solo le miraba con expresión tranquila pero el Cyborg estaba completamente sonrojado - ¡No vayas a pensar mal! Es solo que podrías haber enfermado si no… bueno… ¡Pero no he tocado tu ropa interior!

ROBIN- Ya lo veo. Tranquilo, Franky-san, no estoy molesta. Gracias por ocuparte de mí.- el peliazul volvió a mirar a la mujer, que le sonreía amablemente- Y muchas gracias por salvarme la vida una vez más.

FRANKY- Ya sí… no fue nada…

La hoguera soltaba brillantes chispas rojizas mientras secaba la ropa de la arqueóloga. Esta había optado por abrocharse la camisa del Cyborg haciendo que le quedara a modo de vestido, un vestido muy corto y holgado.

El peliazul a duras penas podía apartar sus pensamientos del pronunciado escote o las piernas desnudas de su compañera. El simple hecho de que la mujer llevara puesta su camisa la producía un enorme escalofrío, seguido de un calor sofocante. A simple vista parecía estar metido en la conversación que le daba la morena, pero desviaba la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

ROBIN- Así que, por lo que Nami-san describió esa mañana, las corrientes actuaron por separado, por lo que es muy posible que espadachín-san y nariz-larga-kun hayan acabado en distintos lugares. Probablemente, si esta es la zona de invierno, la zona opuesta de esta isla sea la de otoño. – La arqueóloga se echó hacia atrás arqueando la espalda, mirando al techo de manera pensativa.- Espero que se las arreglen bien estando solos.

Ese movimiento provocó sin proponérselo que el enorme tupé del Cyborg, que hasta ahora había permanecido caído, se pusiera completamente tieso en cuestión de un segundo. Los pliegues de la camisa dibujaban curvas sinuosas sobre el contorno de la mujer y el peliazul no pudo evitar acalorarse de sobremanera.

Robin no necesitó esforzarse para darse cuenta de adonde estaba mirando su nakama y en qué pensaba, lo que la hizo sonrojarse levemente. Aunque el efecto que producía sobre el Cyborg le agradaba interiormente no pensaba que fuera momento de esas cosas. Rápidamente cambió de postura a una más formal y carraspeó ligeramente, dándole la oportunidad de apartar la mirada.

ROBIN- Creo que mi ropa ya debe haberse secado, lo mejor será que me vista.

FRANKY- "Maldita sea…"- la mujer cogió su ropa y él se volteó rápidamente, dejándole intimidad. Pensó en si tendría mucho sentido cuando había sido él mismo quien la había desnudado. Se estremeció al recordar el momento en el que le quitaba el vestido.

Robin no tardó en vestirse y en entregar la camisa a su dueño, quien se la puso antes de que la prensa perdiera el perfume y el calor del cuerpo de la arqueóloga.

ROBIN- Deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás en cuanto pase la ventisca.

FRANKY- No se cuánto más podría durar… Nami nos lo diría si estuviera aquí.-la morena bajó la vista, consternada al pensar en su amiga.- ¿Estás preocupada por ella?

ROBIN- Por todos, pero Nami… está tan vulnerable últimamente… Espero que se encuentre a salvo.

FRANKY- Tranqui, su cocinero está allí para cuidarla, ¿verdad?- se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.- Igual que tú me tienes a mi, no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

Robin levantó la mirada, sorprendida. El Cyborg clavó sus ojos en los de ella, perdiéndose en su profundidad azul turquesa. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, casi por inercia, la morena se apegó al torso de él, acurrucándose en sus marcados pectorales.

El peliazul reaccionó lentamente, rodeándola con sus enormes brazos.

ROBIN- Gracias- Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, sintiendo como sus rostros se acercaban.

Al fin era el momento, nada iba a poder interrumpirlos ahora. Franky tomó la nuca de la mujer arrimando su rostro al de él, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran de una vez por todas. Fue un beso dulce y corto, tal vez demasiado corto.

FRANKY- No hay de qué.- La arqueóloga le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar.

Intentó darse la vuelta pero el Cyborg la detuvo. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba ese beso y nada iba a impedirle conseguir otro.

FRANKY- Robin, te quiero. ¡Joder! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta ya? _"Mierda…"_ – esa última parte no le había quedado muy convincente, pero antes de poder enmendarlo la morena ya estaba de nuevo en su boca, besándole apasionadamente.

El Cyborg tardó un par de segundos en cerrar los ojos, aún sorprendido por lo espontánea que había sido, pero permitió rápidamente que la mujer entrase en su boca. Produjo un sonido ronco de placer cuando notó la lengua de ella acariciando la suya. No conocía ese lado tan efusivo de la arqueóloga y le estaba desarmando completamente. Definitivamente ella sabía besar, y muy bien.

Las enormes manos subían y bajaban por el delgado cuerpo, centrándose en cada curva de este, hasta que la levantó del suelo y la puso a su altura. La morena le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le acarició suavemente el cabello azul de la nuca.

Tras un rato Franky se tumbó en el frío suelo de la cueva, colocando a Robin sobre su pecho, entonces comenzó a desnudarla de nuevo, esta vez completamente y con ella despierta. La arqueóloga palpó suavemente el bulto que emergía bajo el ajustado bañador, arrancando al Cyborg un profundo gemido y haciéndole quitarse la prenda rápidamente, conservando solo la camisa.

Los dos nakamas pasaron horas entregándose el uno al otro, hasta que sus respiraciones se estabilizaron.

Robin despertó desnuda sobre el pecho del Cyborg. Al alzar la vista vio que él la observaba detenidamente. Se estiró hasta su altura y comenzó a acariciarle la triple barbilla, para luego entrelazar sus dedos en el pelo azul de sus patillas.

FRANKY- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres lo más sexy que existe en este planeta?- La morena sonrió y posó sus labios en la fría nariz de metal, besándola dulcemente.

ROBIN- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

FRANKY- Ha sido lo más súper que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, babe.- Robin rió por lo bajo, el Cyborg empezó a acariciar su cabello de ébano brillante.

ROBIN- Ha parado de nevar.

_Os ha gustado? espero que si... bueno, no tardaré tanto con el siguente, ¡de verdad! Mandadme reviews, dew!!_


	14. Capítulo 14

_Volví!! Qué tal? Iba a subir este fic ayer pero fue mi cumple y estuve un poco liadilla ^^. Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente tal y como prometí, muuucho más largo que el anterior (tendré que hacer otro Franky/Robin, que me kedó cortito...). Aquí la siguiente pareja de la lista, posiblemente la pareja más oficial de todo One Piece, no creo que nadie me lo niegue. Personajes de Eiichiro Oda. _

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Genial. Perfecto. ¿Quién demonios le mandaba ir tras Zoro? Ahora estaba solo, perdido y sin ninguna garantía de que ese fuera un lugar seguro. Lo mejor sería no moverse, por si hubiera monstruos marinos rondando cerca… Seguía tumbado boca arriba en el pequeño bote, mirando las formas que tomaban las nubes. Una vez más el valiente Capitán Usopp se había arrojado decididamente al peligro, pero no esperó este resultado. Si al menos estuviera con Zoro seguiría perdido, pero pero no tendría nada que temer.

Vio cómo algo caía planeando directo a su cara, tapándole la visión. Al principio se asustó pero al momento se dio cuenta de que solo era una hoja ¿una hoja? ¿en el océano? Se incorporó rápidamente y se descubrió al borde de una isla plagada de árboles altísimos cuyas hojas desprendían colores dorados y rojizos. El suelo estaba cubierto por una crujiente alfombra otoñal, era un paisaje realmente bonito.

Al bajar a tierra divisó un pequeño lago entre los árboles, parecía un buen lugar para pescar. No tardó en sacar su caña dispuesto a atrapar algún que otro lucio.(Los lucios son la comida favorita de Usopp según Eiichiro Oda ^^). Al poco rato notó como algo había picado, recogió el sedal rápidamente y sacó al pez el agua dando coletazos. Al intentar sacar el anzuelo notó cómo algo lo enganchaba, hasta que por fin logró extraer el anzuelo junto con el misterioso objeto. Al limpiarlo bien con el agua del lago descubrió que se trataba de un anillo formando por dos bandas de oro y oro blanco entrelazadas, un tesoro precioso.

Estaba distraído admirando su brillante hallazgo cuando escuchó algo que provenía del mar.

USOPP- ¡Mierda!- el tirador no tardó ni medio minuto en atracar el pequeño Merry 2 y esconderse con él entre las hojas.

Lo que se aproximaba resultó ser un barco, uno enorme (aunque no tanto como el Sunny), sin duda pirata y con muy mala pinta.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle a él estas cosas? Lo mejor sería esperar a que se fueran, entre las hojas nadie le descubriría.

USOPP- Tranquilo, Merry, no tardarán en marcharse.- Acarició el cuello de la proa, tratando de darse ánimos.

Unos minutos después los piratas parecían dispuestos a irse a toda prisa. Se escuchaban las rudas voces de la tripulación preparándose para partir, pero entre todo el jaleo Usopp oyó algo que no correspondía en el ambiente: gritos de mujer, pidiendo auxilio.

El sonido le sorprendió tanto que tuvo que concentrar su oído en él, pero, sin lugar a dudas, era una voz femenina y no lo estaba pasando bien. ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí dentro?

USOPP- ¿Qué es, Merry? Puede ser peligroso, mejor no nos inmiscuimos en… bueno, pero… no es asunto nuestro… ¡está bien! No te pongas así, echaremos un vistazo, ¿de acuerdo? (¿Alguien sabe por qué Usopp puede hablar con un barco? Porque yo no)

Con gran sigilo arrimó el bote al enorme barco y lo aparcó con sigilo, sin dejar de oír los gritos que tenían lugar en cubierta.

PIRATA 1- No tengas miedo, preciosa, vamos a cuidarte muy bien.

PIRATA 2- Sí, tan solo necesitamos tus servicios, serás nuestra doctora de abordo.

CHICA- ¡Aléjense de mi! ¡No voy a trabajar para ustedes!

PIRATA 2- No te lo estamos pidiendo, guapa. El puesto es tuyo lo quieras o no.

PIRATA 3- Además, te pagaremos de una forma muy especial… - cogió a la muchacha por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él con rudeza. Ante esto la asustada chica se armó de valor para propinarle una buena patada en la entrepierna y sacar una pistola del bolsillo interior del pirata.

CHICA- ¡No se muevan o disparo!

Al principio la reacción general fue de sorpresa pero pronto la cambiaron por una sonrisa amenazante.

PIRATA 2- ¿Crees que puedes detenernos con eso, tonta? ¡Somos piratas! – Se acercó a la temblorosa chica sacando su espada.

PIRATA 1- Eres solo una niña, no serías capaz de disparar ni a un…

¡¡PUM!!

Antes de poder terminar su amenaza el pirata estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo y con un hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca.

PIRATA 2 -¿Q… qué…?

La muchacha dejó caer la pistola temblando aún más y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Ella no había pretendido hacer daño a nadie, solo quería escapar de ese lugar… Pero cuando pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta de que ella no había herido a nadie.

Una extraña silueta que hondeaba una larga capa estaba situada justo sobre el camarote principal. Todos se dieron la vuelta para identificar al intruso, pero estaba a contraluz y nadie podía verle bien.

PIRATA 3- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

SILUETA- Con que os divierte atemorizar damas indefensas ¿no es verdad? ¡Mientras haya héroes como yo no se os permitirá!

PIRATA 2- ¿Qué? ¿Un héroe?

SILUETA- _En la isla Sogeki_

_ Yo nací_

_ 100 disparos 100 aciertos…_

PIRATAS- ¡Y AHORA SE PONE A CANTAR! ¿QUIÉN ES ESTE PRINGADO?

SILUETA- _Lu lu la la l…_ ¿EH? ¡¿CÓMO QUE PRINGADO?!

PIRATA 3- ¡Si eres tan valiente da la cara!

SILUETA- "_Hmpf, serán idiotas…_" ¡Dejad a la señorita y no os pasará nada!

PIRATA 2- ¡Para nada! Esta preciosidad se viene con nosotros, ¡a ver cómo nos lo impides!

La muchacha volvió a gritar cuando el pirata la cogió del brazo, entonces fue cuando Sogeking la vio por primera vez y no pudo contener su rabia al ver al bastardo aproximarse a ella.

SOGEKING- ¡¡¡METALLIC STAR!!!

El pirata cayó al suelo tras recibir el golpe de la bola de pachinko y Sogeking bajó del tejado a toda velocidad para ir junto a la chica, aunque no tuvo vaor para decirle nada. Tan solo la miró unos instantes tras su máscara de justiciero.

Ella parecía sorprendida, pero sonrió tímidamente a su desconocido y estrafalario salvador.

PIRATA 3- ¡¡Todos a por él!!

SOGEKING- ¡¡HIMAWARI BOSHI!! – Tras el ataque múltiple rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la joven y se tiró hacia atrás con ella, cayendo por la borda, no sin antes realizar un último ataque - ¡¡FIRABIRD STAR!!

Mientras caían pudieron ver como las llamas se extendían por todo al barco. Sogeking aterrizó suavemente sobre el pequeño bote, con la chica en sus brazos. Alejó al bote del barco a toda velocidad hasta que el fuego se hubo consumido del todo.

SOGEKING- ¿Se encuentra bien… señorita?

Los ojos marrones de la chica se centraron en los cristales de aumento del extraño individuo, como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. Asintió sonriente colocándose sus gafas de cristales de un ligero color violeta.

SOGEKING- Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo… - qué suerte llevar una máscara en ese momento, así ella no podría ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Lo que le costaba ocultar eran los temblores en la voz. – Dígame, señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?

CHICA- Kaya ¿Y usted es…?

SOGEKING- ¿Eh? ¿No ha oído hablar de mí? Es raro… Yo soy el famoso Rey de los Tiradores, ¡Sogeking!

KAYA- Oh, ah… sí, es que yo no conozco muchos héroes… pero me alegro mucho de que me haya salvado, le estaré eternamente agradecida, señor Sogeking.

SOGEKING- No hay de qué, al fin y al cabo ese es mi trabajo. Señorita, tengo que advertirle de que no se de la vuelta mientras permanezca en este bote, por favor. – La chica apartó una cortina e cabello platino de su cara mientras le miraba confusa.

KAYA- Claro, no lo haré.

SOGEKING- Es solo por motivos de seguridad…

KAYA- No preguntaré.

SOGEKING- ¡Pero no se asuste! Le prometo que no es nada raro…

KAYA- No estoy asustada, de verdad no miraré. Tendrá usted alguna razón para ello.

SOGEKING- …eh… bueno…- la había, sí que la había- ¿Qué hacía alguien como usted con esos rufianes?

KAYA- Pues verá, vine a visitar a unos pacientes desde mi isla y esos piratas me capturaron.

SOGEKING- Espera, dices que viniste desde tu isla? ¿Desde el East Blue? ¡Eso es imposible!

KAYA- Sí señor, esta es un isla vecina, suelo venir a menudo.

SOGEKING- ¡¡Pero esto es el Grand Line!! ¿Cómo…?

La chica le miró contrariada pero al momento pareció haber adivinado la razón de tan misterioso encuentro.

KAYA- Hay quien dice que esta isla es especial, mágica. Cuentan que si ansías encontrarte con alguien con todo tu corazón y hay algo que te lo impide esta isla te ayuda a conseguirlo y a reunirte con la persona querida. Dígame, ¿hay alguien a quien usted desee ver?

Era un milagro, el milagro más maravilloso del mundo. ¿Cómo había podido pasar algo así? ¿Cómo había llegado en el momento justo para salvarla? ¿Cómo podía estar ahí mismo, ante ella? El destino había dado una vuelta de campana solo para que él pudiera verla de nuevo, como tantas veces había deseado. Pero ella no debía reconocerle, no debía voltearse y descubrir la proa del Merry en ese bote. Debía actuar como si ella fuese una completa desconocida para él, pero… ¿significaba eso que también debía ocultar sus sentimientos? Al fin y al cabo ella no le conocía, por lo que no pasaría nada si…

Conversaron durante mucho rato, la chica parecía pasárselo realmente bien con el enmascarado. El crepúsculo bañaba las aguas de colores rosados. El sol se iba ocultando mientras el Going Merry 2 navegaba lentamente.

KAYA- Es hermoso.

SOGEKING- En el mar se ven muchos paisajes hermosos, aunque… siempre es mejor cuando los disfrutas con alguien que aún lo es más.- se acercó más a la joven, mirándola tras su máscara. El pelo de la chica ondeaba al viento de suavemente.

KAYA- Dígame, ¿por qué lleva esa máscara?

SOGEKING- Yo… mi identidad es secreta, no debo dejar que nadie la conozca.

KAYA- Es una pena, me hubiese gustado ver su rostro.

SOGEKING- Lo siento… eso no puede ser… "_pero… hay algo que sí puede ser… no hay nada de malo en…"_- tras dudar un par de segundos se permitió acercar su mano a la de ella para después cogerla con suavidad, mirando los sorprendidos ojos de la chica- Pero hay algo que debe saber, no puedo ocultar por más tiempo… me gustaría que supiera en qué sentido la aprecio, señorita Kaya.

La chica le miró unos instantes y luego su expresión se llenó de tristeza. Lentamente se soltó de la mano del enmascarado.

KAYA- Lo siento, señor Sogeking, es usted muy amable pero yo no puedo corresponderle de la misma manera, porque ya hay otra persona en mi vida.

En ese momento fue como si el alma del Rey de los Tiradores se rompiera en mil pedazos, como un cristal quebrado. Por supuesto. Tanto tiempo sin verla, sin duda ya habría aparecido alguien que la hiciera feliz. Seguramente ya estuviera comprometida con algún noble como ella, alguien de su misma clase que pudiera complacerla.

KAYA- Lo lamento mucho pero ya amo a alguien y, aunque se que ahora no puede volver a mi lado, estoy segura de que lo hará algún día.

SOGEKING- ¿Cómo? ¿No está con usted?

KAYA- Él está en el mar realizando su sueño y yo le espero y pienso en él cada día. A veces me gustaría verle tan solo para darle fuerzas y decirle que no se rinda, que siga luchando y que vuelva a mi lado pronto. Así podrá contarme más historias y esta vez nadie podrá desmentirlas, porque se habrá convertido en todo un guerrero de mar, como su padre.

SOGEKING- ¡Kaya!

KAYA- ¡No te rindas Usopp-san!- sin mediar palabra el tirador se quitó su máscara, tirándola en algún lugar del bote provocando que la chica se arrojara a su cuello, rodeándolo con sus finos brazos. Él la abrazó por la cintura y permanecieron largo rato sin intención de soltarse.

USOPP- Kaya… - ya no había por qué contener las lágrimas. La abrazó más fuerte, pero con cuidado de no dañar su delicado cuerpo.

KAYA- Llevo esperando toda la tarde para volver a ver tu rostro ¿por qué no te dejaste ver antes?

USOPP- ¿Qué? ¿Sabías quién era? ¿Pero cómo?

La chica tan solo rió ante lo evidente y se puso frente a él, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas.

KAYA- Te he echado tanto de menos.

USOPP- Estás… distinta, te has puesto gafas… Te veo mucho mejor, mucho más saludable.

KAYA- Claro, me voy recuperando para cuando vuelvas, ahora soy yo quien cuida a las personas.

USOPP- ¿Te has hecho doctora?- La joven asintió sonriente. – Kaya, yo… Tengo algo que decirte… pero no se cómo hacerlo… - la chica le miró sin comprender su expresión de tristeza- Date la vuelta, por favor.

La muchacha obedeció y al hacerlo pudo ver con claridad la cabeza de la oveja en la proa del bote.

USOPP- No sabes cuanto lo siento, Merry… No podía seguir con nosotros. Ahora tenemos otro barco. No se si podrás perdonarme, apreciaba tu regalo más que a nada en este mundo, pero eso me costó casi perder a mis nakamas.

KAYA- Usopp-san, no estés triste. Ese barco tenía mis más sinceros deseos de serviros durante el tiempo que fuera posible. Me alegro mucho de que os haya llevado tan lejos.- Volvió a abrazarle cálidamente por unos instantes para después acercar su rostro al de él, ladeando la cabeza más de lo normal para no chocar con la larga nariz. Entonces sorprendió al pirata besando sus gruesos labios de manera tímida y dulce.

Usopp cerró los ojos rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él delicadamente, implorando al cielo que aquello no fuera un sueño y que, si acaso lo era, no pudiese despertar jamás. Le quitó las gafas y las puso en un lugar más seguro para que no se rompieran.

Kaya iba despacio, pero avanzaba con iniciativa, era tan dulce como intrépida y se aventuró a llegar a un punto difícil de controlar para su compañero.

USOPP- Kaya… no… espera.

KAYA- ¿Qué ocurre?

USOPP- Esto es peligroso, Kaya, no sigas…

KAYA- No tengo miedo. Quiero hacerlo, Usopp-san. Contigo.

USOPP- Aún no, Kaya, no voy a correr ese riesgo contigo. No dejaré que te ocurra lo que a mi madre. – Acarició con dulzura el pálido rostro de ella, en el que habían brotado unos ligeros tonos rojizos en las mejillas, intentando hacerla comprender que el deseo era mutuo, pero no debía ser. Aún no.

KAYA- Lo entiendo, Usopp-san. Eres muy bueno preocupándote así por mí. Y yo… he sido una tonta, perdóname.- Pretendió apartarse de él pero el pirata se lo impidió cogiéndole la mano.

USOPP- Aunque tengamos que ir con cautela no hay razón para que no podamos hacer… otras cosas que no conlleven peligro…- La chica clavó sus ojos en los de él unos instantes, antes de sonreír tímidamente. Entonces él la besó, esta vez apasionadamente y la tumbó con cuidado en el suelo del Going Merry 2. Durante toda la noche la cabeza de la ovejita permaneció voluntariamente con los ojos cerrados (^^).

Los rayos del alba iban tiñendo las aguas, aclarándolas con colores blanquecinos. Dentro del bote los amantes se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, tapados por el largo abrigo marrón de ella. El pirata rodeaba con su brazo el cuerpo de su compañera. Los dos estaban despiertos sin dejar de profesarse su amor con palabras y caricias.

En alguna hora de la mañana decidieron vestirse y dirigirse a tierra firme. Usopp controlaba el bote y su amiga le miraba con ternura. Antes de llegar a la costa el tirador paró el bote en seco, como si hubiera tomado una decisión importante.

USOPP- Kaya, me queda mucho camino por delante, a mi a Luffy y a los demás, no puedo abandonarles ahora.

KAYA- Por supuesto, Usopp-san, debes estar con tus nakama.

USOPP- No se cuanto tiempo vaya a estar fuera y… no quiero perderte nunca, ¿me oyes?

KAYA- Te esperaré, lo prometo.

USOPP- ¿Lo harás?

La chica fue a contestar, pero calló cuando vio al pirata postrarse de rodillas ante ella. En ese momento el tirador sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y tomó la mano de la joven.

USOPP- No tienes por qué hacerlo, si no quieres, pero… si vas a esperarme…- la chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando divisó que el misterioso objeto era un anillo- Kaya-ojousama, ¿te casarías conmigo a mi regreso?

Kaya se tapó la boca con su mano libre, intentando contener su asombro. Unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos marrones mientras miraba con devoción a su adorado pretendiente.

KAYA- S… ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Usopp-san!

Entonces puso el anillo en el fino dedo de la chica y se puso de pie justo antes de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos riendo y llorando de alegría.

USOPP- Te amo, Kaya. Te prometo que volveré a tu lado, para estar contigo siempre.

KAYA- Te esperaré cuanto haga falta.

USOPP- Ahora debo encontrar a mis nakama, para volver al Grand Line.

_Oye pues sí que me kedó pasteloso, no?? Bueno, da =, siempre pensé que sería una pareja muy amorosa ^^. Lo siento muxo Kimiko.168!! Te prometo que el próximo sí que te complacerá. Sí, señoras y señores el próximo trata de la pareja por excelencia de este fanfiction!! Y... coo no tengo escrito nada aún del siguiente capi no se cuando lo publicaré... ¬¬ ¡No me maten! Les prometo que me esforzaré al máximo en mi pareja favorita (para no hacerlo... ^^) y tal vez meta algo de leemon, o como se diga... solo tal vez, si no me da muxo corte ^^. Bien, aquí me despido hasta el próximo capi, que pasen todos una feliz Navidad y coman muxa comida rica. Ah, si, y los regalos, q tambien importan un poco... Bye!! AHHH, casi me olvido, x favor dejadme reviews ¡¡ME ENCANTA RECIBIR REVIEWS!! ^^  
_


End file.
